Inside Enemy Lines
by MsGreenness
Summary: Students are returning to Hogwarts after the war. How has everyone changed and with who does Hermione find her comfort?
1. Chapter 1 - Love is Work

Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling except Delana Cotterbee.

**LOVE IS WORK**

Draco's Diary

September 1st

My last school year started today. Together with this I received the liability of being made Head boy. I don't really know how that happened, the last time I checked us Malfoys were the outcasts of society – no one wants to be associated with us anymore. We have finally fallen from grace. Father and Mother are in Azkaban together with the rest of the Death Eaters who survived the war.

Because I was underage at the time the Wizengamot gave me the choice between finishing my education and Azkaban. No choice really - both are punishment enough. And what makes matters worse is that the Wizengamot insisted I take every class Hogwarts has to offer. This includes Muggle Studies and it's widely renowned that I don't particularly care for muggles. Being back at Hogwarts makes me the outcast. People perceive me as weak. Weak that I chose the wrong and easy way at the end. Weak that I blindly followed in my Father's footsteps. Weak that I didn't accept Dumbledore's final offer of help. Weak that I don't have to suffer the consequences for all my actions. I can see it in the fleeting moment when my eyes meet with theirs. The looks of pity on some of their faces are the worst. Even though the Death Eaters doesn't exist anymore I can still see a trace of fear on the faces of the younger students. This makes me feel better - as if I still hold a little power.

So I have no choice but to stay here, take a stupid class and have extra liabilities as Head boy. Father is happy though; the old frame of mind that Malfoys always excel and lead are clear in his letters to me. At this point I despise my name because this time it cannot help me. The values for which the Malfoy name stand that Father always taught me; purity, superiority, status, wealth, power is gone. It disappeared as my parents gave their first step into Azkaban. It means nothing to me now. I cannot use it to get what I want this time. I'm labelled as a coward, weak, inferior… The complete opposite of what we were.

But I will hold my head high and carry on as I always have.

Hermione's Diary

1st of September 21:41

I just cannot believe that we are about to enter our final year! So much has happened in our seven years here. Good and bad things. But I believe that it was necessary to happen to get us where we are today. It formed and developed us into the adolescents we are now. Together we faced a lot and overcame everything with a fight. It is great to see all the people again with whom we developed such a strong bond after everything we've been through together.

Some of our friends seemed to have developed a new type of bond during the summer. Luna and Neville seem very fond of each other. Harry and Ginny are back together and Ron and I are, well, we're not us. Furthermore, the castle is restored to its former glory and there is no Dark Lord to fear anymore. We can live in peace. But not everything is back to normal yet.

Seeing all my friends also reminds me of all the people we lost during the war. When I entered the Great Hall today again for the first time after the war I was completely overwhelmed by a feeling of incredible pain and sadness. I half anticipated it but didn't expect it to be so intense. There is a looming feeling of loss all around, you can't see it but you feel it. Everywhere I turn I feel hollow because the last time I was here I fought in these very halls. I associate them with people falling, screaming and bleeding. I truly hope this feeling subsides during the year. Luckily I have the extra responsibilities of Head girl to take my mind off things. I am proud to be able to serve my school that has meant so much to me during the years.

We were all shocked to see Malfoy here. We just assumed he would be going to Azkaban as well. I'm sure there is a reason behind as to why he is back. And what's more is that he's been made Head boy! When McGonagall announced his name after mine the Great Hall fell completely silent. He just sat there, as if he didn't even realise what just happened, looking grim and terribly annoyed. I could have sworn that I saw a trace of loneliness on his face. But then he looked up at all of us and smirked.

"Good afternoon students. Welcome to your first Muggle Studies class of the year. I hope you all had a splendid holiday. I am Delana Cotterbee – your new professor."

All around the classroom there was a murmur of acknowledgement. Overall the students weren't too eager to start class again. Hermione on the other hand was right in the front somewhere. Professor Cotterbee chuckled at the students' obvious disinterest and carried on whatsoever.

"I am going to kick of this class by giving you your very first assignment."

A wave of groans swept through the class.

"Now don't worry. This assignment is to be handed in at the end of the year. I daresay that you will find it quite interesting."

Professor Cotterbee flicked her wand and the pile of papers that was on her desk started handing themselves out.

"As you can see on the papers that has just been handed out, your assignment is about love."

The classroom erupted with whispers of surprise and students started to discuss it immediately. The girls started to chatter away excitedly while the boys looked as if they were stripped from their manhood.

"I think it is a very appropriate subject seeing that most of you think you are masters when it comes to love. Many of you, I'm sure, are in relationships or have been in one before. But this assignment goes farther than that. This assignment will be an integration of all your classes. You will apply all your knowledge that you acquire during this year to complete this. Your final products will be taken in and then randomly owled to someone else in this class so as to get an idea of what everyone thinks of this topic. It will of course remain anonymous. All further information about the assignment is on the handouts. I will advise you to begin as soon as possible."

**INTRODUCTION**

**Draco Malfoy**

**I have wondered about love for a few years now. I suppose it comes with age. Now that I am older these thoughts become more prominent; more serious. How do you know if the love you feel is real and not just a product of habit - an ancient tradition carried on by generations? How love just seem to happen between two people. People always say true love exists but I'm not so sure. They also say everybody has a specific soul mate. How do you know when you have met the one? How can one define love? I can find no definition for it because I've never felt nor experienced it. I've never truly had the gift of love.**

_INTRODUCTION _

_Hermione Granger_

_I've never really given much thought to love and falling in love. For me it's an automatic process. I've grown up surrounded by love. The love I have for my parents and friends, their love for me and their love for each other. I was created in a moment of intense love. I know love is pure, kind and not jealous. Love is an emotion so strong that it can conquer almost everything. Love can save you. I believe there are different types of love. Friendship, relationship, comradeship, fellowship, partners, lovers, infatuation, true love… Love is all you need and it comes so quick it can sweep you off your feet. Then there is love at first sight. I don't know if I really believe in it. But after reading Romeo and Juliet I start to wonder. Is love really that powerful and that specific? I believe love is like energy. It can't be created nor destroyed but it can change form. Love happens. _

Credits

Law of energy from Wikipedia – search words: law of energy.

Law of Conservation of Energy: Energy can neither be created nor destroyed; it can only be transformed from one state to the other.

**A/N: On to chapter 2…**


	2. Chapter Two - Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just a copy of each book.

**MEETING**

Hermione was briskly on her way to the Headmistress's office for her very first meeting as Head girl. She certainly didn't want to be late but this proved to be difficult as she just had Ancient Runes which is at the far end of the castle. She turned into the hallway that house the big Hogwarts clock which keeps track of the house points. Images of people yelling and running, the shattering of the clock and the distant yells of spells and incantations started to fill her mind at the sight of the clock. This unconsciously stopped her in her tracks. Her expression showed how overthrown she was. She tried to shake the memories but they kept on penetrating her thoughts. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and continued in the direction she was going.

Meanwhile Draco was slowly and leisurely making his way through the halls towards McGonagall's office, shooting smirks at anyone who dared to glance his way. He wasn't exactly eager to have his liabilities thrown onto him thus he was taking his time to get to the office. He knew that Granger's over-eagerness was going to stand in their way of working together. Maybe this weakness of her will proof to be advantageous. She will do both of their work. He turned into the next hallway and then quickly stopped. Granger was standing transfixed there in the middle, her eyes unfocused, looking as pale as snow. He could sense something was wrong. Just as quickly as he sensed it the moment was over. Suddenly she shook her head and then sighed. She walked away quickly as if to get out of the hallway as fast as possible. He waited a while and then silently followed in the direction she went. When he arrived at the two gargoyles guarding the Head's office, Granger was nowhere in sight.

He was just on time although he was the last to arrive. Quietly he made his way to his seat after he nodded to everyone in acknowledgement. He could feel that their eyes were on him. He threw a quick look in Granger's direction. She looked normal again. Just when he wanted to sit down McGonagall made her entrance. All of the Heads as well as Granger stood up to show their respect. McGonagall showed her appreciation by a wave of her hand and asked them to be seated again.

"Good day to all of you and welcome to our very first meeting for this school year. You all know each other. The Heads of Houses are also present so that they can also be familiar with your duties and responsibilities. So, let's not waste any time further."

Everyone shifted to get comfortable.

"Now, Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger I am sure that you have a basic idea already about what is expected of you as the Heads. But I am still going to discuss your responsibilities with you. But before we get to that - a special room has been prepared for you on the fifth floor that you can use as an office. There you will find everything you may need during your ruling. I will take you there after this meeting has concluded."

Draco and Hermione's eyes shot up, both looking interested but a trace of disgust still visible of having to share. McGonagall didn't even notice and proceeded to hand out booklets.

McGonagall talked for more than an hour – explaining things and answering Granger's questions. Finally she concluded with: "You will also organise the Snowflake Ball which will become an annual function from this year to further interhouse unity."

Draco didn't take anything in after the first forty minutes but Hermione listened intently.

"So I think that is all. Anything you would like to add?" McGonagall looked expectantly at the Heads of Houses. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"I would like to say something. Some of the previous Head boys and girls have used their power to manipulate the other students. We will not tolerate any behaviour such as that. We are watching you." Flitwick looked almost pointedly at Draco when he said this and Draco noticed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, a very valid point you have made Professor," McGonagall said to her colleague before turning to look sternly at Hermione and Draco again. "Then a final word of warning from my side – I know you two have a history and not necessarily a good one at that but I will not tolerate it if that was to come in the way of you making good leaders. I personally believe you can be a great team if you put your differences aside but that is a matter you will have to deal with yourselves. Now let's proceed to your office. Follow me."

The walk to the fifth floor was silent and awkward. At last they arrived. They were facing a double wooden door of dark oak. The handles were made of copper. One housed a lion head and the other a serpent head. McGonagall touched the lion handle, said "feline" and then the doors swung open.

"There is a trick to this password. You can only touch the handle representing your house and say the form of your patronus. The lion will link Gryffindor only to a feline and an otter whereas the serpent will link Slytherin only to a panther. This means that we three are the only ones who can enter this room."

McGonagall led them into a vast space overlooking the Black Lake. On one side there are two rooms. One decorated with green and the other with maroon. The wall on the left had a fireplace and was further entirely covered by a bookcase that reached to the ceiling. Hermione unconsciously headed there first and scrutinized the collection. Draco strolled towards the two rooms, hands in his pockets, and looked surreptitiously into them. In front of the fireplace were a couch and a coffee table. The carpet was of a thick woven material with dark green and maroon colours entwining in abstract patterns.

"So, will your office do?"

Hermione and Draco both swung around to face their Headmistress, looks of glee on their faces.

"Yes, this is perfect Headmistress."

With that McGonagall turned and left the room with a smile, leaving Hermione and Draco all alone.

**A/N: Thoughts so far?**


	3. Chapter 3 - A-Lone(r)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter.

**A-LONE(R)**

A look of panic swept across Hermione's face as realization dawned on her. McGonagall left them alone! She has never been alone with Draco before and the last time she truly saw him was at his house when she was tortured in front of him. Suddenly the silence was very loud.

"Relax Granger, I'm not going to attack you," Malfoy sneered with annoyance.

Hermione swallowed, trying to straighten her features, "that's not what I was thinking."

Malfoy stared at her and then stated what he thinks was obvious, while scoffing "I saw the look on your face just now."

"Believe what you want Draco, that is anyway what you always do isn't it?" He smiled as if he believed himself to be right and turned to leave the room, leaving her alone in the middle of their office feeling frustrated. She could never tell him what was really on her mind.

Draco's Diary

September 3rd

Today we had our meeting with McGonagall and the Heads of Houses. It was quite a long meeting. The most interesting part about the meeting was when McGonagall took us to our office on the fifth floor. For a fleeting moment I was alone in that office with Granger and I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't bear the idea that she might thought I would harm her.

The office is really nice and it will be most advantageous. There I can be alone and escape the stares and glares. Hopefully Granger won't be there often. I can't see why they couldn't give us separate offices.

This year is not going to be a joyride. Blaise is not here. His parents decided to send him to Durmstrang so as to make a new start. He is lucky. So I am all alone. I have no one. No one to talk to – not that I am much of a talker. Maybe if Granger is going to keep up the statue-like behaviour I saw before the meeting I might talk to her. Yeah right.

Hermione's Diary

3rd of September 19:38

Today I had my very first meeting with Headmistress McGonagall and the Heads of Houses as Head girl. I can't wait to get started. There is so much to be done! McGonagall and the Heads decided to give us our very own office. The office will come in very handy – but sharing with Malfoy might not be so pleasant. How will we ever be able to work together considering the past? I think we must both just try to be as civil as possible towards each other. There's really no need to get friendly. I will probably have to take the first step to make an effort to get started. We have quite a few things to discuss. Oh, I wish Head boy were someone else!

Draco was sitting on his four-poster bed ending his diary entry when he heard the subtle knock of an owl against the window. He got up to open the window to let the unfamiliar owl in. It was a thin tawny owl with big golden eyes and attached to its leg was a note folded in half. He took the note and on the front his last name was written in neat handwriting. The owl looked at him expectantly and nipped at his hand. Draco cursed under his breath. The owl didn't move - he was waiting for Draco to reply. Draco opened the note and sat down on his bed again.

_Malfoy_

_I think we need to get together as soon as possible to work out the schedules for the prefects and to discuss how we will handle everything this year. When will it suit you to do this? I thought tomorrow morning after breakfast could work. Please let me know._

_Hermione_

Draco was quite surprised with Hermione's note. He did not expect to get an owl from her at all and especially not this soon. She really had some nerve. She firsts ask _him_ when it will suit _him_ to meet up and then immediately after that _she_ tells _him_ when it will work best to get together. Seems typical of Granger; always trying to organise everything and everyone. Then it hit him. Tomorrow after breakfast will not work because he doesn't have a free period. He has Care of Magical Creatures. The last part of the note struck him. Reading Hermione's name at the end of a note for him was new and unheard of. He didn't know what to make of that. He quickly scribbled a note back to her.

Hermione felt unsure about the note she just sent to Draco. How will he react? He is probably reading the note and sneering. Is he going to be rude in his reply? She was pacing up and down before her four-poster bed when she heard the tap of the owl. After opening the window for the owl to fly in she detached the note from his leg. It is the exact same note but under Malfoy there is now written Hermione. She opened it.

_Hermione_

_I think we can at least be civil and address each other on our first names seeing that we have to work together. Tomorrow after breakfast will not suit me because I don't have a free period. How about we meet at the office during lunch and let staff bring us lunch there? My schedule is otherwise full for tomorrow. And please try to use good-mannered owls when you send one my way._

_Until tomorrow, Draco_

Hermione threw the note on her bed and resumed her pacing. She expected nothing more from him. He was still an arrogant prat. He ended the note with: until tomorrow. That means the discussion is closed and that they will indeed meet at their office during lunch. Hermione let out a frustrated huff. She will write back! He will not always get his way. She will not let him hold the power.

_Draco_

_Tomorrow during lunch is fine but that will be the first and last time. _

_PS This owl is as good as you will get!_

_Hermione_

Draco threw the note in the fire and rolled his eyes. This is going to be one interesting year.

**A/N: Please review. I know you have got something to say.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Strangely Harmonious

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own Harry Potter but sadly I don't.

**STRANGELY HARMONIOUS**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling quite satisfied that they were at least going to start make some progress. She was glad that she scraped up the courage to write Draco the note. The meeting itself she dreaded but it was bound to happen some other time. She got up to get ready for the day ahead.

Hermione went down for breakfast to join her friends. Harry and Ginny talked animatedly while Ron just sat there and watched them sulkily. She really hated the vibe between her and Ron and how Ron reacted when he watched other couples. They dated a while after the war but it got too complicated for Hermione. She had trouble getting to terms with all the losses and Ron was mourning his brother. Harry and Ginny went through the same thing but they found comfort in each other. Hermione needed distance and that showed her that she and Ron were not meant to be together. It all became too depressing so she decided to break up with him. They were still friends but things were quite awkward sometimes, especially when they were left alone. She suspects that Ron still has feelings for her. Her feelings disappeared; although she will admit that she misses him sometimes - but missing someone isn't enough. She took a deep breath and went over to them.

"Hey guys!"

Harry and Ginny greeted her still laughing and Ron just merely nodded in her direction. She ignored that.

"So how do your schedules look this year?" she asked in general, taking her seat next to Ron.

"Well, probably not as busy as yours Hermione but it's pretty busy. Harry and I have all our classes together," Ginny stated looking happy.

"Which means all four of us have all our classes together," Ron added sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Harry just repressed the retort he wanted to shoot at Ron for being so gloomy. Ginny was now in the same year as them because of the war that cost Harry, Ron and Hermione a year. "I'm glad; it is going to be nice to not be the only girl between the two boys." Hermione said as she looked at Ginny with a smile.

"So I won't be joining you guys for lunch today," Hermione continued. "Malfoy and I have a few things to discuss," she finished, not looking up from her breakfast.

"So you are giving up lunch to be with Malfoy?" Ron inquired incredulously. "Are you two having lunch together," he added more as a statement than a question while getting red in the face.

"I am not giving up lunch to be with Malfoy. I am giving up lunch to do my responsibilities, which I have to do with Malfoy because he is my…colleague. And of course we are going to have lunch because we can't go without food and it's not a date as you make it sound!" Hermione ended on a high tone and was a little out of breath when she finished her speech. Ron just looked annoyed and redder in his face. Harry and Ginny just sat staring at them, looking from the one to the other. Harry spoke up first.

"We understand Hermione. It is part of your job as Head girl and your schedule is so full I'll bet lunch is the only time you have free. And besides, we know you'd rather be here with us."

Ron was shooting daggers at Harry with his eyes, Harry just ignored it.

"Yeah thanks Harry that is true. I must say I'm not really looking forward to it but it has to be done."

Over at the Slytherin table Draco sat looking at the four Gryffindors. He can sense the air between them. It is as if everyone is irritated with Ron. He sees how Hermione sharply turns to Ron and give a long speech, leaving her breathless because he could see her chest heaving. Ron just looked away sulkily while Lavender Brown sat looking at him dreamily. He smirks because he just saw that everything is not always what it seems between the Golden Trio.

Hermione was at their office a little before lunch because her class ended early. She hoped that all will go well and that it won't be too strained. She will admit that she was a little more than nervous.

Draco quickly went up to his dorm room before lunch to get another quill when an owl tapped against his window. He thought it strange because mail is usually delivered at breakfast in the Great Hall. Nonetheless he opened the window to let the owl in. He thought it might be Hermione cancelling their meeting. But when he opened the letter he saw that it was from his father.

_Dear Son_

_I know you might find the request strange but your mother mustn't know that I am writing this letter to you. There are private matters I have to discuss with you._

_I am so proud of you for becoming Head boy. The Malfoys always had status and now you have the highest status a student can have. You must use it well. It is surprising how some people can falter before authority. Force respect down on everyone. It is true that with great responsibility comes great power. _

_I don't know how they could have made that mudblood Head girl. They are ruining the aristocracy. That is why you have to undermine her. I can only think how she will try to boss you around but you mustn't let that happen. Let her fall from grace. _

_You must do everything in your power to rebuild our family name. Do whatever you have to, no matter how hard or difficult. I want the family name rebuilt by the time your mother and I get out of here so we can live normal lives again._

_Son, if you can do this I will truly know how important this family is to you. Then one day I will be confident in leaving you the family business._

_Please take the honour of having to fight for our name._

_Sincerely, Father._

By the time Draco had finished reading the letter he was white with anger. His hands started to tremble and his whole body started to shake. He let the letter fall from his hands that was half crumpled now. He turned around and with the swing he punched the one poster of his bed. His knuckle started to bleed a bit and he had to work real hard not to scream from all the anger. How dare his father ask that of him!

All the while Hermione was still waiting for Draco to arrive. She was starting to get angry. He was late for the appointment he made. He was more than half an hour late. She was just about to leave when the big doors swung open.

She turned around and crossed her arms in front of her. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Is it a habit of yours to show up late?" Hermione sneered as best she could.

Only then did she see the state of Malfoy was in. He was abnormally pale and he looked a bit lost and dazed but that didn't faze her.

"Well?" she demanded, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

Draco didn't really know what to do, how to react. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible to go fume somewhere private. But there she stood, arms crossed, waiting for an answer – demanding it. _I can only think how she will try to boss you around but you mustn't let that happen._

"No, it is not a habit. I told you I am busy. Just be lucky that I even showed at all. Now let's get this over with, shall we?"

He abruptly went to sit down on the couch. Hermione followed him, huffing and balling her fists as she went.

"You know I take my responsibilities seriously, maybe you should too," she said a little softer.

Draco was sitting with his elbows on his knees and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't start with me Granger, I warn you!" he said as calmly as he could possibly muster.

His eyes were closed and his brows furrowed. She let it go and gasped silently when she saw that there was blood on his knuckle. She wasn't sure what to do next and knew better than to retort.

"WHAT?!" Draco yelled, he could sense that she was watching him and was even more irritated when that was exactly the case when he opened his eyes.

"I'll be in my office when you're ready," she half whispered because she was taken aback by his hefty reaction.

And with that she retreated.

Draco was still mauling the letter over in his head. He can't believe that his father is forcing him to rebuild their name after everything he has put Draco through. He wanted to cry of the frustration and hurt. He pinched the bridge of his nose again to prevent himself from crying and closed his eyes. Unpleasant memories flashed through his mind. Father forcing the superiority of their blood on him; Father forcing him to practice the unforgivable curses on rats and sometimes house elves; Father threatening him with violence if he didn't perform academically; Father beating him up if he lost at something; Father allowing the Dark Lord to make their home the Death Eater's headquarters; Father forcing him to be initiated as a Death Eater and Mother standing there powerless; the Dark Lord asking him to do the mission and threatening him with death if he didn't succeed. He remembered the nights he lay in his bed fearing his father's ascendance to his room to punish him for some trivial thing. He was so young then. He can still feel the pain of Father's beating, he could still see his mother just closing the door quitely and turning away. No, he will not do what his Father was asking. After a few minutes he finally decided what to do: he will rebuild the family name but in the way he wanted. In which way he didn't know yet.

Hermione was sitting behind the desk, lost in thought. What could possibly have happened to Malfoy before their meeting? Something that upset him a lot judging the state of him. She was pulled back to reality when she noticed Draco at the door.

"We can start," was all he said.

She just nodded her head. He came in and went to sit across from her at the table.

Hermione was busy doing some homework but couldn't really concentrate. She was still thinking about their meeting earlier. After Draco went to sit in front of her things were different. It was as if all his fit left him. He contributed a lot but in a still, calm way and he never looked completely up at her. His mind was clearly somewhere else because he never once made a snide remark and surprisingly they agreed on most things. The past will always create an invisible barrier between them. Hermione dreaded the next meeting when Draco will be back to normal.

**A/N: Please review – you know you want to.**


	5. Chapter 5 - How We See Each Other

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Harry Potter is not mine

**HOW WE SEE EACH OTHER**

Something strange happened the following morning at breakfast. Hermione entered through the big double doors and immediately looked for Draco. She wasn't quite sure why she did that. A subconscious part of her wanted to make sure that he was alright. All throughout their meeting yesterday he was different - quiet. It was as if her mood adapted to his during the meeting because she also became more still and calm. It hanged in the air between them. She spotted him sitting alone at the Slytherin table shooting looks at everyone in the vicinity. Looks like the old Malfoy was back. What she didn't know was that he was watching her the whole time until she turned in his direction. He was surprised to see that she was searching for him and looked almost relieved when she saw him. She continued over to her friends.

Draco ate his breakfast alone as usual. He didn't enjoy it as much as always. Everyone stayed clear of him and it started to irritate him. He was used to having friends. Other people called them his cronies. Cronies. That reminded him of Goyle again. Greg was one of his best friends. They came a long way – from kindergarten. He watched while Greg fell into the fiend fire in the Room of Requirement during the war. There was nothing he could do. He and Blaise were hanging onto things for their own dear life. The image of Greg falling still haunted him in his sleep sometimes. He got the worst nightmares every other night. Only they weren't nightmares. All of the events that returned to him in sleep actually happened. It was things he truly wanted to forget; things that he had done and things that he had witnessed. Other nights he didn't sleep at all. On nights like that he would take his broom and go fly around the grounds to clear his head and just to feel free – as if he has no care in the world. He came back to reality when a first year accidentally bumped into him on his way out. The boy scurried away hurriedly before he could say anything but then he saw Hermione also leaving. To his surprise he leapt to his feet and stood until she was out of sight. He sat back down again, frowning at the table.

Draco's Diary

September 5th

The meeting with Granger was - calm. Even though I was livid after Father's letter I still went to the meeting. Obviously Granger picked up that something was wrong but she didn't ask a single question. I think something in Father's letter changed me. Something in me shifted – I don't know if it's a good thing yet. I found that it was calming to be in someone's presence. Maybe this is the aftermath for being alone too long. But this new found calm won't make me want to get friendly with anyone – especially Granger.

Hermione's Diary

5th of September 20:16

Today was quite hectic! I had two double periods. Luckily one was with Ginny and them. Today I also had a flashback. Ron and I was running along the corridors looking for Harry and all around we heard people saying that Harry went into the Dark Forest to hand himself over. I cried frantically and started running faster in an attempt to get to Harry before he could do anything the whole wizarding world would regret. Along the way Malfoy was there and he kept saying: Face it Granger, you lost.

Looks at least like Malfoy is back to normal. Today he sat glaring at everyone around him. I wish I could know what happened yesterday.

**A/N: RRRead and RRReview if you will please.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Moonlit Skies

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling is

**MOONLIT SKIES**

**POTIONS COMPONENT OF LOVE**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Love potions exist that can create faux love if it is taken continuously. The most well-known example is Amortentia. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves don't acknowledge their fondness for the object of their affection. For instance I smell old books, cherries, dark wood and candles. The effects of the potion on a person are described to be near instantaneous with the person who drank the potion appearing "pale and sickly", and becoming obsessed with the object of their affection, speaking of them as though "hit by a ray of purest sunlight," and becoming excited or dangerously unstable towards others. I think the use of love potions should be banned because it goeas against the will of the drinker. People can use these potions to take advantage of someone to satisfy their lusts. Like Hector Dagworth-Granger said in his wisdom: "Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skillful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called love." Love happens, it cannot be created.**

_HISTORY OF LOVE IN THE MAGICAL WORLD_

_Hermione Granger_

_History of black magic love_

_In ancient times magical effigies were used by the practitioner to be poked or burned. It is aggressive magic where an incantation would be cast in an effort to affect the person presented. The practitioner might invoke the gods Eros (lust), Pan (sexuality), Hekate (underworld) or Aphrodite (love)._

_History of white magic love_

_Practitioners of this type of magic applied herbs to make an errant lover return to restore harmony to a dysfunctional relationship. They invoked the gods Selene (moon), Helios (sun) or Aphrodite (love)._

_History also explains the tradition of the mistletoe during Christmas season. These mistletoes force the two people of opposite sex that happens to be underneath it at the same time to kiss. The purpose of this is to bring strangers together. The shared kiss may ignite something in both persons and thus start a chain of feelings._

_I personally am glad that previously mentioned magical practices are long gone. Not only is it barbaric but it also caused pain to a lot of people. I believe the mistletoe can sometimes fulfil its purpose but I personally avoid getting underneath one._

Draco rolled around tirelessly in his bed. It was already after midnight and he still couldn't fall asleep. It was as if his mind was too busy but he couldn't pinpoint the reason why it was buzzing the whole time. He lay on his side and watched the moon shine through the window. Then an idea struck him. He stood up, pulled on some comfortable clothes and grabbed his broom.

Silently he crept through the halls that would lead him to the doors leading out of the castle. He was lucky not to encounter Mrs. Norris along the way. He felt a rush as he stepped out onto the grounds. He immediately mounted his broom and skipped into the night air. He felt the slight pinch of the wind against his face but welcomed it rather than ignoring it. It reminded him that he really was alive and that he can start on a clean slate.

Hermione just woke up from a terrible nightmare. Her whole body was still shaking and she was drenched in sweat. In her nightmare she was back to the night of the war where Hagrid stood with Harry in his arms. Only Harry never jumped out of Hagrid's arms, he laid there, his body completely limp. There was gloom in the air and Ginny let out a heart-wrenching cry. Ron's body shook with anger and loss and she herself was screaming out to Harry but she had no voice. One by one the people she fought with started to cross over to Voldemort's side. She closed her eyes in an attempt to forget what she just saw moments ago in her nightmare.

She decided to go to her favourite place. She got out of her bed, dressed in silence not to wake Ginny and went to the common room. In the common room she grabbed her winter coat and went out through the portrait hole. She was extra careful not to alert Peeves on her way.

At last she reached the Dark Tower. She sat on her usual spot and looked out at the night sky. It was really beautiful there. The sky was well-lit and she could make out the whole landscape. She could see the Dark Forest, the Black Lake, Hagrid's hut and some of the greenhouses. In the background were the mountains surrounding the castle. She was still admiring the beauty of her surroundings when she noticed something in the sky. Only later did she realize that it was someone flying on a broom. She didn't know who it was but was instantly alarmed and anxious. She made herself smaller by holding her knees and crunching her shoulders to assure the flyer would not notice her. She could tell by the way the person was swerving and rolling and speeding through the air that they were not an imposter or dangerous; it looked as if the person was dancing with the wind. She let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and crossed her legs again. She decided that it must be a quidditch player. Just when she made this conclusion the person flew just a few feet away from her. It was Malfoy! She recognised his features immediately when he passed close by her through the moonlight. One really cannot miss that characteristic blonde hair of the Malfoys. Now that she thought about it she was not really surprised. She always knew he was a talented flyer. He was after all the Seeker and captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. She watched him for a long time after that. She liked watching him fly. She can just imagine how exhilarating it must be to fly that high and secretly wished she was fonder of flying. Finally she decided to go back to Gryffindor Tower and catch up on some sleep.

Draco could swear that he saw someone sit on the Dark Tower when he passed it. He was sure the person would have been able to recognise him. Hopefully he just imagined it because he could get in deep trouble if he was caught. He would get send straight to Azkaban. But then again, if this person decided to go split on him they would also get in trouble because they were out of their dorm in the middle of the night. He decided to ignore it and to be more careful in the future.

Credits

Draco's work from Wikipedia – search words: Harry Potter love potions

Hermione's work from – search words: History of love in magic

**A/N: So what do you think so far?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Walking and No Talking

Disclaimer: No, of course I don't own Harry Potter – I just like it as my own.

**WALKING AND NO TALKING**

Draco's Diary

September 13th

Last night I flew again for the first time in a very long time. It was exhilarating. To feel the wind in my hair, to feel the cold on my skin, to hear nothing except my own heartbeat, to be conscious of nothing else but the feeling that you're alive. I'm going to do this more often – every week. It truly is the best remedy for an off day which I experience a lot these days.

Tonight will be my first night of patrolling with Granger. I feel very uneasy about it because I don't know what to expect or how to act. Must I fake politeness or must I be my arrogant self?

**ASTRONOMY COMPONENT OF LOVE**

**Draco Malfoy**

**The astronomy of love is all about your zodiac sign according to your date of birth. My zodiac sign is Gemini because I was born on the 5****th**** of June. Gemini has some degree of compatibility with all zodiac signs. For instance Gemini and Aries will have a love/hate relationship. They are able to be friends but can tire each other very soon. Friendship can lead to love. Taurus individuals will make Gemini's more aware of their fear. Gemini with another Gemini means action and initiative. Virgo's tend to keep Gemini's aware of their responsibility. When Gemini talks to a Virgo, they don't listen. Instead they half-listen while planning their retort or answer. Virgo tends to correct us and slow us down. Gemini and Virgo are drawn together by circumstances and mutual interests. Gemini and Virgo have much in common.**

_LOVE STORIES IN THE MAGICAL HISTORY_

_Hermione Granger_

_Most magical beings know the names of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is also the names of our four school houses. They are Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Most also know about the ghosts that belong to each house. There is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar and the Grey Lady. Few people know that the Grey Lady is indeed a direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. The Grey Lady is Helena Ravenclaw – Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. Many a witch and wizard know the tale but witches and wizards from other parts of the world aren't too familiar with this story._

_It all happened many years ago, long before the rise and fall of Grindelwald and before they knew that history would be repeated with Lord Voldemort. The Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron was in love. They both went to Hogwarts and was Sorted into the houses which they now represent. At first they couldn't stand each other because of their house rivalries but also because the Bloody Baron was a distant nephew of Salazar Slytherin. Hogwarts: A History tells us that Salazar Slytherin had different ideas about the kinds of wizards/witches he wanted to allow in this school and because of this there came a divide between the four founders. The Grey Lady and Bloody Baron couldn't hide their love any longer. Many people believe it is because of their hatred that they were also able to love so dearly. They say there is a fine line between love and hate. For years they kept their love a secret. About a year after they have come out in the open something terrible happened. The Grey Lady was found dead. The Prophet said it to be the Bloody Baron's fault. He was innocent. He was devastated by everything and couldn't take it anymore. He decided to take his own life because he couldn't go on. Now their souls dwell the halls of Hogwarts where their story started and ended._

Hermione was already waiting for Draco in front of the Great Hall to do their rounds when Luna and Neville came out after dinner. They were laughing, and to Hermione's surprise, holding hands. She half expected this to happen after she saw them together for the first time this year on the train. She remembers it so well. The whole ride they were immersed in each other's company, looking dreamily at one another. Luna looked more misty-eyed than ever and Neville looked at her as if he saw the sun for the first time. She was so glad for them. They both deserved someone wonderful. Seeing them so happy didn't make her feel sad or jealous. This is when she realised that she was definitely over Ron. She heard them draw closer and looked up to greet them.

"Neville, Luna!" Hermione greeted smiling at them both. "So you two are finally together now. I'm so happy for you!"

Luna was the first to respond. "Thank you Hermione, we finally had the courage to tell each other how we feel. We are so happy." Neville stood looking at Luna with pride.

"Yeah Hermione, wish things worked out between you and Ron. You were great together," Neville added. "Can't believe he's already going round with Lavender. Could've waited a bit."

Hermione acknowledged his statement with a nod of her head. The Lavender part was new to her though. "Things don't always work out. I believe it is better this way. I didn't even realise he and Lavender had something going on again."

Neville suddenly looked a bit guilty. "Well, uh, he actually told me that he would like to get together with her again. He hasn't asked her out yet." Neville couldn't look at Hermione and his cheeks were starting to turn red.

"Good for him if he wants to try things with her again. I hope things work out for them," Hermione said. Luna was looking at Hermione, looking for a hint that Hermione was lying and covering up her true feelings, but she couldn't find anything. She smiled and spoke up.

"If I can be honest I'm glad that you and Ron are over. You are great at being friends; not dating. I think both of you only felt the need because you've been through so much together and the shock of the war made it the obvious thing to do. But I truly hope your friendship can be salvaged again."

Hermione was quite surprised at Luna's observation. "Yes, I hope so too," she said truthfully. Sometimes the younger girl's wisdom astonished her.

"So what are you standing around here for Hermione?" Neville inquired, drawing Luna closer to him by putting his arm around her waist.

"I am waiting for Draco to do patrolling rounds. He should be here any minute now."

"Isn't it strange working with him after all these years and after everything that's happened?" Neville looked as if it would be the hardest thing to do.

"We haven't worked together enough yet to say, but so far it hasn't been too bad. We have some kind of harmony; a working rhythm. But we never speak of past events though."

Hermione wondered whether they will ever have that kind of conversation. Now that she thinks about it, they never had a real conversation before.

"Yeah, I guess that's better. But what to say to him other than work related things?" Neville asked.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Good point, Neville. I have no idea."

"I think Draco is just an unlucky person that was forced into difficult choices and circumstances. He just followed his parents lead because it was the easiest thing at the time. How could he have known his parents will lead him astray? One trusts your parents and does not doubt their every move. I am sure somewhere inside of him there is a nice and warm Draco – one must just give him a chance." Both Neville and Hermione looked at Luna; wondering if there could be truth in her words.

"Yeah only time will tell. Maybe he turns out to be an agreeable bloke. Have a good night Hermione," Neville greeted. Luna turned to wave as they took off for Gryffindor Tower.

What Hermione didn't know is that Draco heard almost the whole conversation. He was on his way up from the dungeons when he heard them talking. He heard from the part where Neville told Hermione about Lavender and Ron. He couldn't help but listen. He didn't know what kind of a person Hermione was when she was with her friends. Something which struck him was that she didn't utter a single rude word towards Ron. He knew they were together for a while. He was very surprised when he heard Luna's insights about him. He didn't know whether to feel offended or appreciative. He always knew she was strange but hearing her words made him realise that she can sense things about people. He put Luna's words away in his mind to think about later. He heard them leave and came out to show himself, looking as if he just arrived. Hermione swirled around at the sound.

"Granger," he acknowledged her presence, nodding his head in her direction.

"Draco," she acknowledged him, trying to be civil and to test his reaction.

Draco didn't miss the use of his name - he narrowed his eyes but decided to let it go. He was indeed the one that proposed they use their first names.

Hermione watched his expression closely in an attempt to see what kind of mood he was in. She lifted her shoulders and said, "I'm just being civil."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. But don't use my name if you only want to mock me Granger. Use it to be civil in the true sense of the word and not to be sarcastic."

Of course he would think she was being sarcastic when she really was not. She now only realised they already started walking. "I am really making an effort to be civil Malfoy, the least you can do is also try." That said, Hermione crossed her arms and walked a bit faster. "I see being civil flew out the window again!" he called after her because she used his last name. Draco smiled because she just walked faster.

They were supposed to patrol the entire school. They were walking in loud silence; the only sound audible was their footsteps. Hermione was still walking ahead, lost in her thoughts. She felt so strange saying his name aloud and oddly felt goose bumps down her spine. She didn't know whether she wanted them to get friendly – the past will always be in their way. But she also didn't want things to be strained. She started to let her thoughts go.

Draco's mind was also working. He knew Hermione wasn't mocking him when she used his name, he could sense the sincerity in her eyes and the effect it had on him made him uncomfortable; thus he retaliated. As Death Eater he quickly learned to read people's facial expressions together with legilimency. Since Voldemort was killed he promised himself to never use legilimency again. He hated everything about being able to see someone else's thoughts although he will never deny its usefulness.

The air surrounding them was strange, thick and unsure. The last time they were together they worked quite efficiently – probably only because he was upset. But couldn't it also be like that if he was not upset? Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Did you receive any complaints from prefects about the schedules?" she didn't stop walking but just kept going with her back still to him. Hermione decided to show him that she really is trying to be civil by talking to him. She was sure they could have a decent conversation if they keep it neutral and platonic.

"No I didn't. Did you receive any?"

"No. So I guess their happy with everything."

"Maybe. Or maybe they're just too afraid to complain."

Hermione scoffed. "Why would they be afraid?"

There was a long pause before Draco answered and he stopped walking, hands shoved in his trouser pockets.

"Because I am Draco Malfoy."

The way he said it made Hermione uneasy. She chuckled darkly. She turned around to face him where he stood a few paces back.

"You're so conceited Malfoy." Or maybe he really believe himself to be such a monster.

"At least I own up to who I am and what I did." Draco said carelessly with no expression in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't believe what he just said. "No, you didn't. You didn't own up to anything at all Malfoy! Yes, we all know what you did but you never were man enough to admit to it and acknowledge that you have been wrong."

Hermione was angry – how dare he talk about the past in such an arrogant yet blunted manner.

After her response and talking about the past she automatically thought of her flashbacks. She could feel herself getting lost in one again. Suddenly she was running down a corridor with Ron in search for Harry. The two of them just destroyed the horcrux with the basilisk fang. She remembered the angst that gripped her heart when Harry was nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw spells missing them by inches as they ran. She heard some people calling out to her. She heard the cries of the unlucky people that got hit with a fatal spell.

Draco noticed the change in Hermione after she talked; it rendered him speechless. Her lips were dry and she had a faraway look in her eyes. A tear was just about to fall but Hermione blinked to stop it from escaping. That seemed to bring her back to reality. Draco put everything he just saw away in his mind for later contemplation. He had no idea what just happened but he knew talking about the war had something to do with it.

"I know what I did and will not deny it when confronted with it. But maybe someday all of us will have the courage to acknowledge our parts in the war and the obvious effect it had on our lives." Draco spat in a whisper. He walked away without another word.

Hermione stood there alone in the middle of the corridor, not able to think of what had just happened. Silently she followed in the direction Draco went. Is it possible that he made the connection between her strange behaviour and the war? It wasn't long before she caught up with Draco; not walking alongside him but following silently in his footsteps to finish their rounds. He knew she was there behind him but he just kept going.

After a long while they finally reached the Great Hall again. For a moment he paused and Hermione followed suit. Neither of them said anything, he just half looked over his shoulder – not really seeing her, and then proceeded in the direction of the Slytherin basement.

Hermione's Diary

13th of September 21:10

What an interesting few days it's been! I have found the most fascinating stories while doing research for my love assignment. I can't wait to put everything together.

Three nights ago I went to the Dark Tower again – just to get away from everything, to get away from the ever-intruding nightmares. I felt so alive being up there, surrounded by the beauty of the night. It was also the very first time that I watched Malfoy fly! I was so caught up in watching him. There's something about the way he flies that just kept my attention. I sure want to watch him again; it is almost as if my issues fly away with him as he circles the grounds.

Tonight we had our first patrol. It didn't turn out at all the way I had hoped. How can he be so gracious with a broom but be such arrogant person?

I can't say I'm looking forward to our next meeting.

Credits

Draco's work from – search words: Astronomy of love signs

**A/N: Any thoughts? **


	8. Chapter 8 - Truce

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and not to me

**TRUCE**

During the days that followed Hermione couldn't help but think of what Draco said the night of the patrol. It gnawed on her more than she would ever care to admit. It made her think of the war again and everything surrounding it. If that wasn't distressing enough she thought of Draco himself as well. Can she really be so righteous as to assume that everything he has done in the past has been bad? He saw the other side of the war - the dark side - and Hermione supposed it couldn't have been a joyride. No one really knows what he saw and what he did. But she also thought of him because he was the first person that has told her, in not so many words, that she is not the only one suffering and she admires him for that. That really opened her eyes and it is as if she can see some things clearer now. She found strength and some sort of comfort in his words. Now she was more aware of the suffering around her; the Weasleys that lost a brother, Harry who lost people who were as good as family to him, Teddy Lupin who lost both his parents. Hermione was ashamed that she had been so selfish and self-centred for the past few months. She thought of no-one but herself. She didn't even loose that much – yes, she lost people who were dear to her but she still had both her parents. Because of this Hermione decided to work through her own grief by being strong for others around her. She particularly felt bad for Draco. He has been through a whole lot as well but has no one to talk to – he has no friends left here. How is he dealing with everything? Is he even dealing with it?

The wind blew in from the open window where Hermione sat and rustled her hair. Only then did she realise that she was still in Charms class and that her eyes were focused on Draco. She quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed – it didn't seem like it. She returned her attention to Professor Flitwick.

Draco's Diary

September 17th

_In sleep I dwell yet again through these once hallowed halls; searching_

_In day I wander between these lifeless walls; searching_

_The soul seeks; the heart yearns, the mind knows, the eyes saw_

_Ever-intruding images that will always gnaw_

_In dreams I relive yet again the nightmare_

_Ripping at my spirit, it is never fair_

_Redemption is not to be found for the damned like me_

_For blood is on our hands_

_We may never be free_

_Forever the past will hold us in its bands_

Draco didn't feel terrible at all about what he said to Hermione. He is tired of people who think they know everything but actually has no idea what they are talking about. It wasn't her place to call him out like that. He felt better after he walked away and knew he did the right thing. He knew she had a point but the truth in her words applied to her and everyone else as well. Obviously there was things that still troubled her about the war; issues she has to work through. But so does everyone else.

Draco was on his way to lunch when he saw Hermione approaching in his direction. She saw him too and just looked back down at the ground again. She didn't even look up when she passed – not wanting to see the look that may be in his eyes. He slowed as she passed and looked back at her over his shoulder. He sighed and walked faster again, thinking that he probably upset her with his words. Hermione quickly glanced over her shoulder at Draco's back as he walked to the Great Hall. She turned again and wondered how she will be able to thank him for bringing her out of her little world.

It wasn't long before it was time for them to patrol the grounds again. Hermione was quite anxious – they haven't said a word to each other since the last time. Draco on the other hand was hoping to read Hermione's mood and act accordingly.

They met in front of the Great Hall again. Draco was already waiting when Hermione arrived but didn't see her come.

"So, shall we get going then?" Hermione asked to announce her presence.

Draco's head shot up. "Of course, after you." He showed with his hand in the direction they should go.

Hermione started in the direction of the big double doors that would lead them outside. Draco always remained a few paces after Hermione. Hermione contemplated how to bring up the topic of their previous round.

Draco immediately breathed in the night air as he stepped out of the castle. Being outside changed the stiffness that was in the air between them. Hermione was standing a few feet from him, her face turned up towards the moon and her eyes closed. Draco looked at her closely. She had skin that looked as soft as porcelain and her loose curls played around her shoulders. She looked so relaxed. He also looked up to admire the moon.

"There's just something extraordinary about the night that I find utterly comforting." He turned his body towards her, looking to see her reaction.

"I know what you mean," she said, not looking at him but still at the night sky.

"It is as if everything is forgotten; better, even forgiven." He looked at her now and decided to start walking again. Hermione stood a while longer.

"It's true, I feel it too." Then she followed him again.

They fell into the familiar walking pattern again. Hermione followed after Draco, coming closer as before. He seemed more relax. His shoulders weren't as stiff as last time and he wasn't wearing his school robes – only his uniform. She herself felt more relaxed. She bet it had everything to do with the simple exchange of words they just had.

In silence they circled the grounds and Hermione worked up the courage to walk alongside him closer to the end. She needed to clear the air. Before they reached the big double doors again she made up her mind. Before the Great Hall she hesitated to leave.

"Listen Malfoy, about last time… You were right."

That night Draco lay in bed – thinking. He didn't upset her like he thought he did. He was quite surprised when she acknowledged that he was right. He didn't know what to do but to watch her leave. Draco felt lighter somehow; the thought of their next patrolling rounds not troubling him as much as it used to. Hermione walking away after saying those words to him meant that she didn't want to discuss the matter any further. He knows it is for the best because talking about the past will always elicit a fight. Did they reach some unspoken truce tonight? Only time will tell.

That night Draco dreamt of Hermione swirling around in the moonlight and laughing as she did. Dreaming of Hermione made him more aware of his interactions with her in the days that followed.

**A/N: Please share your thoughts and comments**


	9. Chapter 9 - Escape

Disclaimer: Yes, you guessed it: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, only Ralph Dawnburry.

**ESCAPE**

Draco was working on a Potions assignment during a rare free period. He was almost alone because it was the period just before lunch. He was working quite feverishly and didn't notice a group of second years enter through the portrait hole. Two first year girls were sitting at the other open table poring over a book; in the far corner a group of boys were laughing at some joke. The scene wasn't at all different from the time before the war. He could have easily been part of the group of boys. Somewhere a group of girls giggled and twirled their hair, eyeing the group of boys. He could pick up bits and pieces of conversation. The giggling girls were discussing a certain boy from the group's eyes and mouth. Draco rolled his eyes at this. The boys were oblivious and kept on with their chattering and fooling around. The two girls at the table were discussing some Charms assignment. Another group of older boys entered through the portrait hole. Draco looked up at them because they were making quite a racket. The giggling girls immediately averted their attention to them. The room turned somewhat quieter. Draco recognised the boy in the front as Ralph Dawnburry, a new sixth year. He was the latest sensation who had all the girls swooning. Draco couldn't understand the fascination himself. He rolled his eyes and looked down to continue his work. All the people that ruined his tranquillity were starting to irritate him. He couldn't concentrate anymore. Ralph spoke up.

"Look what we have here – Malfoy out in the common room." His gang laughed. Draco just looked at him and decided to ignore it.

"Did you decide to finally slither out of your little black hole? The weakling of the century: not having the guts to kill that fool of a dead headmaster and too weak to stand up to his father who is cowering away in prison. You're lower than vermin! And now poor Draco thinks the world owes him everything."

All the while Ralph walked closer as he spat the words. Draco stood up and straightened his suit. He put up his mask to hide his anger. He didn't need this.

"Isn't that right Draco? You couldn't kill Dumbledore because you were too scared, too weak. You let the whole magical world down. Old Snape had to step in for you, again. You fled the night of the war, cowards as you are. How can you show your face back here? Do you enjoy the humiliation?" All through Ralph's speech people drew breaths and gasped.

The silence became tangible. Ralph ended up a few inches from Draco's face. Draco didn't move. He kept perfectly still and kept his composure throughout.

Draco grimaced now with malice. "Well, thank you for your opinion on my life's decisions. I am sure all was curious for your observation. I can say that you are quite wrong about a number of things. Firstly, I am neither humiliated nor ashamed. Secondly, it was imperative that Professor Snape killed Dumbledore and not me. Thirdly, Dumbledore was not a fool."

While Draco spoke he got more furious but didn't show it on his face. He walked backwards in the portrait hole's direction while he made his speech and looked everyone in the eye. Some people nodded in agreement with his last statement.

"And fourthly," Draco whipped out his wand, pointed it to Ralph and yelled Furnunculus, "I am not weak!" Draco ground out the words and straightened his jacket as Ralph fell to the floor. It all happened in one swift movement. Draco turned his back to the room and exited through the hole. He could hear people scurrying over to attend to Ralph.

Draco needed to get to a place where he can completely let his guard down – where no one will bother him. He knew just the place. He needed to cool down because it felt as if his anger was blinding him. In what felt like a second he reached their office, touched the serpent and muttered "panther". The doors opened for him to enter. He stumbled to the big couch and lay down to shake his anger.

He cannot believe that he allowed Ralph to get under his skin. He supposed it was because of his lack of sleep that made him react stronger and made him angrier. Ralph is probably on his way to the Hospital wing right now, covered in boils, which he rightly deserves. Draco lay there trying to forget about the incident. It could have been worse. He wanted to use Sectumsempra but luckily changed his mind at the spur of the moment.

Hermione was on her way to lunch when a flashback started. She rounded into the fifth floor. The floor was completely deserted. In her mind's eye she could see people running and falling and screaming and bleeding and fighting. She could hear the distant shouts of spells and charms. She could see flashes of green and red miss people she loved just by millimetres. She remembers the glassy look of Fred, Tonks and Lupin's eyes. She could sense a death eater chasing her again and Greyback's breath in her neck and she ran to get away with Ron. Her head began to swim and she broke out in a cold sweat. Her mind was playing tricks on her because now she was surrounded by the bodies of everyone she loved – even those who survived the war. Harry and Ginny was there and also Neville and Seamus. She staggered backwards by the devastating feeling that clutched her. Her breath became ragged and then out of nowhere she remembered where she was. Quickly she found her way to the big doors and gave her password. The minute she stepped into the office she slid down the closed door to sit on the ground. She closed her eyes and hanger her head between her knees.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he came upright quickly, wand at the ready. He noticed Hermione and panicked when he saw the state of her.

"Hermione?!" he yelled while jumping over the couch to get to her. She looked sickly and pale. Her forehead and neck was covered in sweat. She opened her eyes at the sound and pulled out her wand. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's just me, Granger. What happened to you?" Draco noticed the circles under her eyes. Hermione started to get up. Draco grabbed her under her elbow because she looked so unstable.

"Nothing to worry about," Hermione quickly lied, subtly pulling her elbow free from his grip. Draco decided not to push it now – obviously something happened. He walked with her to the couch. She quickly sat down. Draco stood examining her, hands on his hips. Hermione looked up annoyed.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me the whole time?" Hermione fired.

"No, of course not."

He went to sit down at the other end of the couch. They sat like that for a while. Hermione was sitting back, her eyes closed, trying to get over the feeling. She didn't even worry about the fact that Draco was there. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. She still had her eyes closed but a small smile started to play around her lips as her cheeks started to burn from embarrassment. She peeped at Draco with her one eye to see if he noticed anything. His brows were furrowed and he was looking down at the carpet. Then he grinned. Just as she wanted to say something she heard a loud pop.

"Mr Draco, Ms Hermione." It was an elf. She bowed low. Hermione couldn't master to say anything.

"Pinky, I was wondering if you could bring us lunch here. Hermione isn't feeling too well and won't be able to make it to the Great Hall." Pinky looked curiously at Hermione and saw what Draco meant. A grin formed under her big nose.

"Of course, sir. Pinky will bring you food here." With that the elf disappeared again.

Draco looked quite pleased with himself. Out of nowhere a pillow hit him in the face. He looked sideways, confused. He saw a fuming Hermione.

"How dare you ask an elf to bring us food, Malfoy? I am perfectly able to go to the Hall and have lunch! And how do you know her name?!"

"Is that the reason why you are being so childish?" Draco didn't believe that he deserved a pillow in the face for being nice but he was still amused nonetheless – he never got thrown with a pillow before. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I am not being childish, I am trying to get some sense into your head."

"I thought I would spare you the trouble of going down there while you're obviously not feeling too good," Draco defended. "And besides, I also don't feel like having people around me now."

"Thank you for the concern Draco but I'm fine," Hermione shot. "And I'll leave so you can be alone." Hermione was almost at the door when she got struck from behind with the same pillow.

"Keep on using my name like that and I might start to believe you." Draco smiled devilish; he had to tease her a bit. Getting thrown with a pillow lightened his mood and created a playful atmosphere.

Hermione reddened in her face. She didn't realise that she used his name – it just slipped out.

"The healthy red blush of your cheeks just proved your point of being fine." Draco was obviously enjoying this. "But please – stay." She saw the plea in his eyes and couldn't help to stay put.

Hermione groaned out of frustration. Luckily for her Pinky then arrived with their food. She must admit that she really was very hungry.

After they ate in silence they sat in front of the fire, each consumed in their own thoughts. Draco was wondering what happened to Hermione before she came to the office and Hermione was trying to remember when they started to get so friendly with each other. You could only hear the fire crackling in the background. The reflection of the flames played on their skins - it was then that Hermione noticed terrible scars on Draco's arms. He saw that she was looking at it and decided to draw her attention from it by asking her his burning question.

"What happened before you came in here?" he asked almost in a whisper, looking into the fire. He didn't look at her while he spoke, only thereafter.

Hermione slowly looked up to meet his eyes, thinking what to say.

But Draco interrupted her train of thought. "I know something happened, you looked really shaken. And when I now asked you again it was as if you froze."

Hermione swallowed hard. Draco decided to give her time to organise her thoughts. He looked back at the fire. He was almost sure that she was going to answer. Hermione wondered if she should tell him. She wanted to tell someone for a while now. She felt like her parents wouldn't understand because they weren't part of the war and she was afraid that if she opened up to Ginny she will tell Harry. Ginny sometimes had the tendency to do such things but only because she cared and worried about people. Draco on the other hand had no one to tell because he had no friends here anymore. But what if he uses it against her later? How will she know if she can trust him? But to finally get it out was very tempting.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said, fiddling with her fingers.

Hermione's heart was beating faster. The thought that she could have talked about her problem was kind of... exhilarating. She hadn't felt her heart beat like that in a long time and she liked it.

"You don't want to talk about _it _or you don't want to talk about it _with me?" _Draco looked at her curiously. Hermione sighed.

"Well yes, I am a little apprehensive about sharing it with you."

Draco expected her to say something like that and couldn't help to feel a little offended.

"I guess I understand. I am your enemy – but haven't you noticed that it is not really the same anymore, Hermione? I mean we kind of get along now, don't you think?" To be honest Draco was getting tired of keeping up the cold façade around her. He could only pretend for so long.

Hermione smiled a little to the side but Draco missed it. "Yes I have noticed. But it's not like we are friends Draco so how do I know that I can trust you?"

"We have to start somewhere, so let's start with this – you testing my trust. And I'll share something with you too." Draco thought it a good deal but didn't even know why he was doing it.

Hermione contemplated everything for a while. She decided to take a leap of faith.

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "I will tell you."

A**/N: I would appreciate any review, dear readers Do you think Hermione is making the right choice?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Stories

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter is not mine it is J.K. Rowling's

**STORIES**

Hermione's heart was beating so fast that she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. She closed her eyes and started speaking.

"I have been having terrible nightmares and flashbacks about the war. The flashbacks pull me totally out of reality for a while and I become completely disorganised and dizzy. That is what happened that made me come here."

Draco could tell it was hard for her to tell him this. She continued anyway. "I was on my way to the Great Hall for lunch when it started again. I could hear yells of incantations and feel the warmth and intensity of spells just missing me. I saw people running for their lives and I saw dead people lying on the ground. That is when I remembered Lupin and Fred – how still and cold they looked, their eyes seeing no more. It all became too much. I also started seeing things that weren't true - a dead Harry and Ginny. My head began to swim and a cold sweat started to drench my body. Luckily I soon realised where I was – so I escaped before someone saw me like that."

Draco let her words sink in. A lot of things made sense to him now: the strange look on her face the other night, the circles under her eyes, the faraway look in her eyes sometimes. He guessed beforehand that all of it had something to do with the war but didn't know what caused it.

Draco could easily identify with Hermione's dread. He himself had trouble with nightmares about the war. Almost every night he will wake up drenched in sweat, screaming. It is so bad that he started to cast the Muffliato spell around his bed.

Hermione stared into the fire, her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. She willed herself not to cry – she was stronger than that. She can break down when she was alone again.

Draco looked at her. He can see that she was trying very hard to stay strong and keep her composure. He didn't have the right words to comfort her. How can he comfort someone else when he himself needed it? He moved closer to sit next to her. Hermione looked away to hide the lone tear that now rolled down her cheek. All the memories came back to her now. More tears started to silently roll down her face. She wiped it away consciously and moved to sit hunched over, her face in her hands. Draco knew it must be hard for her to be in such a vulnerable place in his presence. He can just imagine that she doesn't want people to see her when she feels so weak. Draco awkwardly put his hand on her back in a humble attempt to comfort her now that he can see how much pain she was in. Seeing someone give into their pain made Draco want to keep his locked away even more – letting it out seemed like a painful experience itself.

"Don't try not to cry Hermione; it is essential that you let it out – it will make you feel better. I will leave you alone."

And with that Hermione couldn't stop all the tears from falling. This was the first time she really cried after the war. Her whole body shook and her face was completely wet. Draco stood up to leave when Hermione croaked, "Please don't leave." Hermione didn't want to be alone – even if it meant being with Draco. And she felt oddly comfortable with him there. Draco sat down again and put his arm around her shoulders. He knew he couldn't just sit next to her end not even try to comfort her. He sat with her while she cried without uttering a single word. Seeing other people cry never evoked any kind of emotion in Draco before. For him it was a sign of weakness. But seeing Hermione cry made him feel something and it didn't feel too good. Was it sympathy?

Hermione began to calm down. Someone else's touch was always a comfort to her when she was sad and Draco's touch was different. It was subtle but not unsure. She regained control over herself again and straightened up to look at Draco. Draco's arm was still around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that," was all that she could manage to say while wiping the last tear stains from her face. She even managed a small smile.

Draco just looked at her. Even with red, swollen eyes from all the crying she was still beautiful. "You need not apologize. Everyone needs to cry like that once in a while. It's part of the healing process."

Hermione smiled a little and reached out to touch his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Draco felt a bit dazed. What was happening? Was he really busy connecting with Hermione Granger? But Draco knew he truly meant what he said. Telling her that crying was part of the healing process didn't change the fact that he himself cannot cry over everything that has happened. Maybe tears will come when he speaks about it. Hermione knew there was wisdom in Draco's words.

"You know, I feel much better now; lighter. Don't you sometimes feel like crying Draco?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco laughed an empty laugh and his grey eyes turned cold and dead which made a chill run down Hermione's spine.

"The war must have been hard on you too." Hermione stated.

"Hard is not even the correct word. But yes it was – more than anyone will ever know. I can truly say I know what you are going through with the flashbacks. I have been having the most terrifying nightmares one can possibly imagine. Most nights I can't sleep." Draco decided that this was all he was going to say about the subject. Hermione shared something with him and this is all he will share with her. He stood up to show that it was the end of the discussion.

Hermione looked a bit surprised by his revelation and was almost certain there was more to it than he let on. But she would have never guessed that he was going through a similar thing as she. It felt to her as if the whole world could see her struggle. She realised he didn't want to say anything further on the matter so she asked him something completely different.

"Why did you come back this year?"

Draco looked at her and could see that she was sincere – not just asking him so she can go and tell everyone else the mystery behind his return. He wasn't sure if he should tell her though. He sighed. He supposed it could do some good to talk about it. No one knows about his arrangement except the Wizengamot, McGonagall and his parents. He sat down again while contemplating about what to do.

"Are you hesitant to talk about it?" Hermione inquired. That's what she concluded after the long pause.

"No, not hesitant - it's just that not a lot of people know about this." Draco made his choice – he will tell her, maybe in doing so his healing process can begin. Hermione looked better already than earlier and he envied her for that.

"After the war my parents, together with the rest of the Death Eaters, got sent to Azkaban. However, because I was under age at the time the Wizengamot gave me a choice. Return to Hogwarts and finish my education or get sent to Azkaban with the rest of them. Everyone knows that I don't really have a passion for school but it was still the better choice between the two. The hard part is to stay out of trouble because if I trespass any rules I will get sent straight to Azkaban. And I wouldn't want that. I want no association with the Death Eaters whatsoever." Draco felt a kind of relief after he told Hermione. He never spoke about this before.

Hermione was stunned at Draco's story – she had no idea that he had to make the choice to come back. She processed everything she heard just now. Draco looked expectantly at her and was a bit surprised that she didn't even flinch when he talked about the Death Eaters.

Hermione asked another question. "Aren't the Death Eaters like your family? I mean, you fought together. Why don't you want anything to do with them anymore?"

Draco felt offended by her question. The Death Eaters? Family? Almost all his family members were part of it but he didn't acknowledge them as family anymore. Not after everything that has happened. He stood up and wiped his forehead, trying to shake the offence. He didn't want to lose his temper now.

"I don't regard the Death Eaters as family." That is all he could manage to say.

Hermione immediately knew she upset him but couldn't understand why. She watched him walk up and down in front of the fire for a while. "I am sorry Draco. I didn't mean to upset you."

He kept on walking; now rubbing his eyes. He was extremely tired. "It's fine. You didn't know that it would have an effect on me." He wasn't so upset anymore. He talked further, knowing he would probably regret his decision tomorrow.

"No one knows what I have been through, the hell I suffered through. Living in the same house as the Dark Lord and being at his command the whole time. Living in fear that you might get attacked by Nagini anywhere, anytime. To watch him kill people and let Nagini feed on them…" His voice was just above a whisper.

"And now after all that I have been through my father has the audacity to command me to rebuild our name and status back to grace." He wasn't whispering anymore. He thought about the letter his father sent him two weeks ago. His anger started to bubble underneath the surface again. Hermione could instantly sense the change in his mood. Draco was walking faster now.

"That doesn't sound like a too terrible request," Hermione risked saying.

Draco stopped and turned sharply to her. "Not a terrible request? You don't know the whole story Granger. And you know the type of family we were." Hermione flinched. "My father has no right to ask that of me after everything he has done to me!" Draco was balling both his hands in fists at his side.

Hermione was just about to ask what he meant by everything his father has done to him when the big double doors swung open. McGonagall entered and didn't look too friendly.

"Good afternoon Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy." She nodded in both their directions and immediately continued to speak. "I hope I am not interrupting anything important but I have serious and urgent matters to discuss with you Mr Malfoy." She looked pointedly at Draco. Hermione stood looking between the two of them.

"If you will follow me to my office Mr Malfoy." Draco knew what this was about. The news of Ralph Dawnburry has reached McGonagall and now he will get sent to Azkaban. He sighed and just nodded his head at McGonagall.

"Good day Ms Granger." McGonagall turned and left the office again, waiting for Draco in the hallway. Hermione did not know what just happened. She was sure that confusion was evident on her face.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Excuse me." He half bowed when he said it and started to walk in the door's direction. When he reached them he turned around again, looked Hermione over once and then in the eye. All Hermione could do was look back.

He turned to follow McGonagall then and Hermione could swear she noticed a trace of sadness on his face just before he walked away.

Draco's Diary

September 23rd

I am so tired! These past few days were nothing but extremely challenging and interesting.

Today for instance took a complete turn from what I expected. I learned once again that things aren't always what they seem. Granger and I had a very enlightening conversation about matters concerning the war and our lives. I was about to confess the darkest details of my life to her when McGonagall interrupted. I think I might be grateful for that by tomorrow. Sharing some parts of my life felt so incredible at the time but maybe it wasn't the best idea.

McGonagall interrupted in order to call me to her office to discuss the issue of Ralph Dawnburry. In her office McGonagall told me about the consequences of my actions against Ralph. She sent a copy of my recollections of the event to the Wizengamot. They have the final say in my fate. There is a minute chance that I will be able to stay in school. The Wizengamot will take my behaviour of the whole semester so far into account, as well as a witness' recollection together with Ralph's. I will hear my fate in due time.

I could see Granger Hermione was quite confused by everything that happened. McGonagall suggested that I tell Hermione of the incident and the possible outcomes. I think I might just do that – give her a fair warning. I do hope the Wizengamot decide to give me another chance. I can't go away from here just yet.

**A/N: Please be so kind as to review **


	11. Chapter 11 - Trip-ping

Disclaimer: I truly wish I could say that Harry Potter's world belongs to me – but it doesn't.

**TRIP-PING**

Hermione and Draco were very busy in the months that followed. Their assignments kept them so busy that they had to specifically make time to concentrate on their responsibilities as Heads. It was time to plan the Snowflake Ball. They brainstormed individuallly for ideas at night when they were done with their academic work. Tonight they will finally get together to share their thoughts and ideas. Draco owled Hermione to arrange a meeting. They were to meet in their office after dinner.

They spent almost an hour to decide which idea they want to use and present to Professor McGonagall. The air surrounding them was strange. Hermione was still confused about some things that were said the last time they were both there and Draco were walking around with the troubling knowledge that he must tell Hermione about the Ralph incident. He thought she might ask what he meant with what he said before McGonagall interrupted but she didn't and he didn't know how to bring up the topic. He had to admit that he has been wrong about a few things he assumed about her lately. He thought her to be nosy, defensive and hard – but she wasn't. Instead she was sensitive, sympathetic and warm. Being in her presence was somewhat comforting. This led him to wonder why Weasel dumped her. He could not think of one good reason. Usually after thoughts like this Draco would reprimand himself for thinking about Hermione's dating life. But he was just curious. He hated the stiffness in the air that was caused by all the things left hanging in the air after their last conversation.

Hermione was lying in bed and thinking. She thought about a lot of things. She thought about what Draco was about to tell her that day before McGonagall made her appearance. She knew it wasn't her place to ask him about it. Maybe he was relieved at McGonagall's appearance. Thinking of McGonagall made her smile because the older witch gave her consent to proceed with their plans for the Ball. So, the two of them are to go to Hogsmeade this weekend and get everything they will need for the Ball. And then she thought about what she witnessed earlier that day. She walked in on Ron and Lavender snogging in an empty corridor. Luckily they didn't saw her because that would have been quite awkward. She didn't know how she felt about that. It didn't hurt. She guessed this means that Ron has finally moved on. Hopefully he will be more cheerful now when in her company. Hermione's mind was spinning with all these thoughts when Ginny spoke. It startled her because she didn't know Ginny was still awake.

"Ron is still not over you, you know," Ginny whispered. Hermione was taken aback that Ginny chose to say this now when she was thinking about him. Then Ginny's words sunk in. "I know you're awake, Hermione. You've been rolling around restless for a while now."

"I'm just processing what you said." There was a small pause. "I have reason to believe that he is indeed over me." Hermione waited for Ginny to respond.

"He told me about you catching him and Lavender in the corridor."

"I didn't realise they saw me. They were quite busy. Why didn't he say anything then?" Hermione was confused to say the least.

"Only Ron saw you. He was too ashamed to say anything. You know, he is only getting it on with Lavender to be distracted and I think he hopes you will get jealous. He confessed to me earlier today that he is still in love with you." Ginny stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not surprised to be honest."

"Oh Ginny, when is this going to stop? I just wish things between me and Ron could go back to how they were before we dated. Everything with him is just a mess. I try to avoid him most of the time."

"Yeah, I don't blame you for doing that. He should just accept the fact that you are never going to be together. It's hard for me to say that aloud. I always thought you and Ron were perfect for each other."

Hermione unwillingly thought of some of their good memories and she smiled. "Yes, there was a time when I thought so too. After we broke up I thought it would take a while to get over it – but frankly, it didn't take that long. When I saw him with Lavender today I felt nothing."

"Harry and I picked that up, you know. That's what made me realise that maybe you two weren't meant to be after all and the fact that you never talked about the break-up."

Hermione laughed. "You and Harry are quite observant. I never had the need to talk about it."

Ginny laughed now too. "Harry and I only want what is best for the people we love. So don't think I won't notice if you start fancying some other bloke – I will immediately pick it up."

Hermione smiled at her friend's statement and thought of Draco. Her smile turned into a frown. Why did she think of Draco?

"Oh oh, why the long pause? Is there already someone else?" Ginny sounded very curious.

"Don't be absurd, Ginny. There is no one. I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

Thinking of Draco on that moment bothered Hermione more than she would ever care to admit.

The mornings that followed the day they both escaped to their office Draco found himself watching Hermione. He also started watching her more closely in Muggle Studies, her mannerisms and the way she looked when she concentrated. He wasn't sure why he did it. He found some comfort in watching her – this reminded him that someone knew about his suffering and that he wasn't alone in this. It also reminded him that he would have to tell her about Ralph as soon as possible because his consequences might affect her too. He decided to tell her the next time that they have to patrol the grounds. He doesn't want to spoil their Hogsmeade trip with possible bad news because he was looking forward to going there. He hoped it will turn out to be fun because he can sure use more of that in his life.

Draco soon had the habit to go fly every night just before the weekend starts. For him it was the perfect ending to every week. He didn't know that Hermione soon caught on to his pattern. He didn't even know that it was Hermione that he saw that first time. Hermione made her way to the Dark Tower each week to watch him fly. For her it was like an addiction. It was to see freedom, not experience it personally. When she closed her eyes she can easily imagine herself flying like that, feeling the wind in her hair.

Tonight was no exception. Just after she made herself comfortable Draco pitched and her heart unwillingly beat faster. This was the first time she saw him after their Hogsmeade trip. She started to think about their day in Hogsmeade.

_It started off a bit stiff but at the end of the day it was everything but stiff. They got quite comfortable with each other. The ice got broken when a snowflake fell on Draco's nose in the beginning stage of what would have been an argument. They couldn't agree on where to start looking for the decorations. That little event had the power to make them both laugh and relax a little. Draco didn't find it funny at first but soon loosened up. Hermione laughed quite a bit about it as they made their way down to the cobbled street but soon realised it will not do because she slipped and almost toppled over. Out of nowhere Draco got a hold of her arm to steady her. _

"_We don't want you to fall now do we," he said when she looked questioningly at him. Hermione was conscious of her arm in his the whole way down. _

_Finding nice decorations was an easy task as Christmas decorations took over most of the shops already. Hermione got more excited with everything they bought. Christmas was her favourite season of the year. She already had presents for everyone on her list. The one thing she hated about Christmas shopping was the crowdedness of all the places. Today was no different even though it was still relatively far from Christmas. She and Draco were trying to make their way through a particularly large group of people who was gathering around for some broom exhibition. She was almost falling behind and was getting anxious by being surrounded by so many people. She saw Draco looking around for her. He grabbed her free hand to ensure that she stayed close. She decided to ignore the warmth of his hand despite of the cold day. Hermione was just too glad to get away from the people that she didn't notice that they were walking away from Hogwarts and that Draco was still holding her hand. It soon dawned on her. She stopped abruptly and pulled her hand subtly from his. "Uh, aren't we supposed to go back to Hogwarts? We're going in the wrong direction."_

_Draco let out a breath. "I thought we might as well get something to drink to warm us up," he suggested._

_The idea was very inviting and Hermione agreed immediately. They went to the Three Broomsticks. They settled in at a cosy little table because it was a full house. They both ordered eggnog. They sat in silence because they didn't have anything to talk about. The entire time they only talked about decorations; giving their opinions on certain pieces. Draco was the first to speak. _

"_Would you mind if I ask you something personal?" _

_Hermione looked up from her drink, evidently surprised at his question. He saw the look on her face._

"_Both our walls were down the last time we truly had a conversation, why build them up again?"_

_Hermione thought about his comment for a while._

"_Yes, our walls were down but that conversation is still hanging in the air, so I am being tentative – not knowing whether I should build my walls again or not."_

_Draco sighed. She made a valid point and he knew it was his fault that she felt that way. He didn't want her to build her walls again._

"_I had no plans of talking about my past that day but it happened – and I am glad it did. I felt so relieved after that. I will finish my story on some other occasion because I don't want to make this day morose." He hoped he was able to put her at ease._

"_Okay, but you don't have to finish your story if you don't really want to share it. I will not force you to do it." Hermione won't admit it but she was glad he was planning on finishing his story. Maybe her thoughts about him will vanish then. _

"_So what did you want to ask?"_

_Draco smiled. He decided to ask something less serious until he told her his story – just to make her see that she can trust him._

"_What is your zodiac sign?"_

_Hermione didn't expect that at all, so she furrowed her brows and laughed._

_The corner of Draco's mouth jerked into what could have been a smile but he was still confused. At least it seemed to him as if she was comfortable again._

"_I don't understand why that is funny?" _

_Hermione laughed more at his obvious confusion. "I just expected a more serious question is all. You bowled me over with that one." A true smile played on Draco's face. How ironic, maybe he should have gone with the more serious question he had but he wanted to keep the conversation light._

"_My, you are quite interesting Draco, and unpredictable. May I ask why you want to know what my zodiac sign is?"_

_Draco smiled wider and looked down at the table. "I was just curious."_

_Hermione studied him a while before answering. "I am a Virgo."_

Draco had difficulty concentrating tonight. He kept flying in circles because his mind was on the day he and Hermione spent in Hogsmeade. It really was a pleasant day.

Hermione looked so warm and snug in her beanie, coat and scarf. Despite all her warm clothing her cheeks were still tinted red from the cold. Draco once had the fleeting urge to touch it to feel if the red spot was warm or cold.

Draco saw the trip as an opportunity to show Hermione the other side of him. He didn't have to focus to remember his gentlemanly manners, it came naturally. He always let her enter a shop first after opening the door for her. He could tell she was flustered by this at first. Taking hold of her hand in the crowd was also the most natural thing to do. He didn't think to do it, it just happened. What he didn't expect was the pleasant sting her cold hand sent through his body.

He didn't want the day to end; that is why he treated her to something to drink. He liked being in her presence.

Draco could feel something change inside of him but chose to ignore it at the moment. Dealing with the shift that happened inside him after his father's letter was enough to deal with at the moment. With that thought he dived headfirst with his broom towards the ground.

Hermione crept silently into the common room returning from the Dark Tower. It was somewhere past midnight already. Out of the darkness someone spoke.

"Where were you, Hermione?"

Needless to say, the voice startled Hermione but she immediately recognised it as Harry's voice. She walked around the chair to face him. She let out her breath.

"Harry, you scared me!" She felt a bit irritated now because of the big fright.

"Guilty conscience perhaps?" Harry looked at Hermione with a look she didn't recognise. He sounded angry.

"Why would I have a guilty conscience?" She didn't understand what was going on.

"Are you and Ron sneaking around and having a fling?" Harry clenched his jaw.

"What! Harry, what are you talking about? Why would you think Ron and I are sneaking around?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears and her temper started to flare.

"Well, you went missing and Ron is also missing." He said it as if she was supposed to know what he was talking about.

"Have you checked if Lavender is here? They are probably off fooling around somewhere! Harry, you know how I feel about Ron – why would you go and make such assumptions?" Hermione wanted to cry out of frustration that her friend will jump to such ridiculous conclusions.

Realisation dawned on Harry. He didn't think to check whether Lavender was also missing. He slowly realised that he just made a big mistake. Now he can't think why he thought something like that in the first place. He felt a fool.

"Hermione I am so sorry. I don't know why I made that assumption." Harry truly meant it and Hermione could see the sincerity on his face. She was still a little angry.

"It's fine Harry, don't worry about it. I'm going to bed." Hermione disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. To her surprise Lavender was sound asleep in her bed.

A few minutes later an angry Ron also entered the common room after Harry retreated to the boys' dormitory.

**A/N: I am so curious to hear any thoughts and ideas and how you think this story might play out**


	12. Chapter 12 - Blow Away My Sickness

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Chapter title from the song Blow Away My Sickness by Breaking Benjamin.

**BLOW AWAY MY SICKNESS**

The following few days went by in a haze for Hermione. Her workload luckily got less but that was only because N.E. was lurking in the near future. Now that they had less assignments she spent more time with her friends. She cannot, however, include Ron in this. Every time she would join them Ron will make some excuse and disappear - or go to Lavender. She found it strange. He also barely greets her nowadays. Aren't things supposed to be better between them now that he has moved on? Hermione decided to ignore what Ginny said about Ron'sfeelings the other night. She really wants Ron to move on. In class he always sits with Lavender and because of this Hermione feels like the third wheel with Ginny and Harry. Ginny noticed how Hermione would sometimes get lost in her own thoughts and how her gaze would then drift to Draco. And to top things off. She will ask Hermione about her suspicion as soon as possible but she won't mention to Hermione what Ron told her and Harry. Ginny believed her friend to crush on Draco Malfoy.

"So there wasn't anything you wanted to tell me, Hermione?" It was late on Thursday afternoon and Hermione and Ginny was alone in the girls' dormitory while the boys went flying. Hermione looked up from her book, confused.

"No… Do you think I have something to tell you?" Hermione had no idea what her friend was on about. Ginny sat looking innocent on her bed.

"Maybe you don't consciously know that there is something you must tell me but I know anyway." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Ginny, you know I have no idea what you are talking about. Please stop talking in riddles and just come out with it." Hermione was mildly interested what all this was about. Ginny got an excited gleam in her eyes and hopped off her bed to join Hermione on hers.

"Well, you see, I have this strong suspicion that you fancy some new bloke already." Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering one of their previous conversations that she chose to ignore. She smiled nonetheless.

"Really? Who might this guy be?" Hermione's answer gave Ginny some hope that she might be right.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny stated bluntly, looking her friend straight in the eye.

Hermione laughed. "Malfoy? Ginny, do you have a fever?" Hermione dramatically felt her friend's forehead with the back of her hand. Now it was Ginny's time to roll her eyes.

"Don't think you are fooling me Hermione. I saw that fleeting expression in your eyes before you started laughing."

Hermione sighed. She decided to get serious because she wanted to hear her friends proposed reasons for this silly suspicion. "Now why would you think that I fancy Malfoy, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled, evidently happy that Hermione was co-operative. "Well. Ever since that weekend you two went to Hogsmeade your eyes are more alive and sometimes I will catch you smiling – at nothing in particular. And lately you have the tendency to check Malfoy out in class when you think the rest of us aren't noticing. I notice Hermione! And so does Draco, because if you stop watching him he watches you." Hermione felt her face redden.

"That's insane Ginny, I don't fancy Malfoy." Hermione felt her face redden more.

"You don't have to own up to your feelings now but just know that I know!" Ginny said this as if she was absolutely sure that she was right about Draco.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh please Ginny. I have nothing to own up to. So stop nursing such thoughts because it is ridiculous!"

Ginny huffed and got up to move to her bed again. "Only time will tell Hermione."

Hermione couldn't get Ginny's words out of her mind for the rest of the day.

Hermione was on her way to the Great Hall to meet Draco for their rounds. For some reason she was feeling nervous. She had an inkling that the feeling had something to do with Ginny's speculation earlier. She will just try to forget about it.

It was somewhere after dinner time and Draco was already waiting for Hermione. Tonight he was the early one. He was planning on telling Hermione about the incident with Ralph tonight. Just then Hermione arrived.

"Hermione," he greeted naturally and smiled.

Ever since the Hogsmeade trip they automatically started using each other's first names – it was not a conscious decision they made. Calling each other by their last name will be too impersonal now. Draco liked to think that they were now friendly. Draco believed it started happening the day they both escaped to the office. Some very deep things were mentioned and he found it very easy to talk to her about it.

"Good evening Draco," she greeted back, also smiling.

They were walking in comfortable silence and Draco was still formulating in his head how to tell Hermione about Ralph and the possible outcome. He decided to just get it over with.

"McGonagall gave me some advice last week. I think you will appreciate it if I follow it. I myself think it wise."

Hermione looked at him, not really sure what he was talking about. "What advice?"

Draco cleared his throat and told Hermione about the whole incident with Ralph and what transpired between him and McGonagall after he left her in their office that day.

"I knew you were confused when McGonagall came to get me. I could clearly see it on your face. McGonagall told me to inform you because if the Wizengamot decide to send me to Azkaban you won't have your colleague anymore. And I didn't want that to come as a surprise to you - one day I'm here and then the next I am gone. You deserve to know."

Hermione was looking at her feet and thinking everything over that Draco just told her. "Surely they can't send you to Azkaban just because you gave some jerk what he deserves. And it's just boils." She looked sideways at him now.

Draco knew she would argue like this but she was forgetting something important.

"Yes, you make it sound so simple – but it is not. I have got records against my name, Hermione. They didn't want to send me to Azkaban just because I was a Death Eater."

Draco's last statement shocked Hermione back to reality. It was almost as if she forgot that Draco was a Death Eater. She didn't forget - it just wasn't on her conscious mind all the time. Well, the record against his name must be for attempted murder then. Draco saw her expressions change briefly and he watched her think for a while. Her expression changed a few times again before she answered.

"I didn't think that far." Hermione admitted truthfully. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Draco was leading her to the Dark Tower. Only when they reached the steps did she notice but didn't say anything. She was still thinking.

She didn't think that attempted murder will get you sent to Azkaban and besides, Draco was a minor the time of Dumbledore's death. They couldn't have sent him there – even if they wanted to. That means there must be something else against his name. If only she could find out more. Maybe then everything will fall into place. Hermione wondered if this had anything to do with some things Draco said that day when they both were at the office.

Hermione silently followed Draco up the steps. This felt so familiar. Hermione then realised with shock that tonight is usually the night she come sit here to watch Draco fly. Draco watched how realisation dawned on her. Her eyes went bigger.

"Don't look so surprised. I know of your visits to the Dark Tower this time every week." He stood with his hands in his pockets, overlooking the Black Lake, his back towards her. "I can see why you would return every week. The view really is mesmerising."

Hermione swallowed hard. He knew about her trips here; which means that he knows that she has been watching him fly! Hermione decided to own up to it.

"I'm sure that is why you also return every week. I can only imagine how the view is from above." Draco turned then to look at her. For a while he just stood watching her, clearly lost in thought.

"The view really is breathtaking from above but that is not why I return every week." He walked past her to go sit against the opposite wall. Hermione thought about his words for a while before she decided to join him. She didn't say anything when she went to sit next to him.

They sat in silence for a little while before Draco spoke again. "Why do you keep coming back every week? It's been months and every week you're here." He looked at her after he spoke but looked back again to admire the night sky. Hermione was looking at the stars, deciding to answer truthfully.

"Honestly? I like watching you fly. Watching you fly give me some sense of freedom. I can't really explain it." Hermione still didn't dare to look at him. But she could still see him out of the corner of her eye. If he was surprised by her answer he didn't show it.

Draco wondered how she could feel freedom from only watching. Why not get on a broom and experience it first-hand?

"Why don't you also fly then?" He looked at her questioningly.

Hermione laughed and looked at him. "You have never seen me fly, have you?" Draco shook his head. "It's because I can't. I'm too afraid." Hermione blushed a little for admitting her weak point.

Draco smiled and looked down at his hands between his legs. He enjoyed the irony of this. She was afraid to fly but she wasn't afraid to say the Dark Lord's name and help Harry in the Dark Lord's defeat. She has faced Death Eaters, dementors, trolls… And still she was afraid to fly.

Hermione curiously watched Draco. She only noticed then how perfect his skin was – flawless, and because of the moon it had a pale glow to it. His hair was effortlessly sleek. She looked shyly at her lap, realising that she just thought Draco to be attractive.

"Why do you keep coming back every week?" Hermione looked at Draco again. It looked as if he was contemplating on how to answer.

"Flying is the only time I feel completely free. It's addictive. It feels like I can fly away from my issues, that I am then finally rid of them. But the worst part is when I am back in the dormitory. That is when my problems come back with full force, when reality strikes me again."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She felt sympathy for this man next to her. She can't begin to think what he must have witnessed in his life. She knew that being surrounded by people didn't always necessarily make things better. You can still feel terribly alone and horribly depressed.

"You probably think I'm exaggerating. What problems and issues can I possibly have? The boy who has grown up with everything his heart wanted."

"I didn't think that at all. In fact, I don't know a thing about your life so I am not in the position to think you might be exaggerating." Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Yes well, it was like going to hell and back. Something I wouldn't wish on anyone else – not even an enemy."

Draco sighed and opened his eyes again. "I have to apologize for my behaviour that day of our first meeting." Draco didn't look at her – saying sorry was hard enough. Hermione nodded her head in acknowledgement.

She contemplated a while before asking, "Why were you so upset?"

She remembered seeing him that day. His knuckle was bleeding. He probably took out his emotions on an inanimate object – hurting himself in the process. Maybe he liked feeling the pain. Maybe he used physical pain to numb emotional pain.

"I received a very upsetting letter from my Father just before the meeting." Draco knew Hermione wouldn't understand how a letter could anger someone so much.

"Even through a letter he has a way of getting under my skin." Draco laughed bitterly and Hermione could see the resentment in his eyes.

"It was in this letter that he asked me to rebuild the family name to the same egocentric name it was. He told me to use my power as Head boy to do that. He threatened to not leave me the family business if I should fail." Draco paused a while. "I don't even want any part of the family business. But if I were to decline taking the business he would deny me as his son."

Draco sighed heavily and could sense Hermione watching him closely. Hermione didn't understand everything. Why was Draco so reluctant to restore their name?

"Why do you let him get under your skin like that? I mean, you can still restore your name but you can rebuild it to something associated with honour and dignity. Your name doesn't have to be associated with fear and superiority."

Draco considered Hermione and her observation for a while.

"That's true, but I don't think our actions make our name worthy of anything else than what it has stand for over the centuries. We are not worthy of something like that. We are bad people Hermione. We are filled with hate and prejudice and anger. How can I change our name to be associated with good things when my parents are in Azkaban? That will be trying to force two opposites together - forcing nature. Evil is in our nature."

Hermione was overwhelmed with Draco's speech. He just owned up to his past like she dared him to do during their first patrol round! He acknowledged that they are evil. Somewhere he must have had a change of heart, something made him change.

"Draco, do you realise you just admitted that you were vile? It sounds like you're viewing the world from a whole other perspective now." Hermione hoped she didn't cross the line. She was just trying to figure some things out. She turned her whole body so she could face him. Draco looked at her. He couldn't see judgement in her eyes, only confusion.

"I have known it for a long time but I was already in too deep and it was easier to just keep going the way I had. I didn't know how to be otherwise. The evil ways were ingrained in me and once I became a Death Eater there was no turning back."

"I suppose you couldn't refuse to become a Death Eater?"

"There is no way you can refuse that. I wanted nothing more than to not be a Death Eater. In a moment of weakness I mentioned this to my father once. He was livid. I have never seen him so angry before. He told me how a disappointment of a son I was for not wanting the path he had chosen for our family. He accused me of being weak; a coward. I retaliated by saying that I probably inherited the cowardice from him. That is when everything got worse. He punished me for saying that. It was as if he wanted to change me into the son he always wanted by all the curses he shot at me. I tried to resist him and fight back but that provoked him even more. That was the first night I felt the Cruciatus curse." Draco looked up from his hands and stared into the night.

Draco trembled. Hermione didn't know whether it was from the anger resurfacing or whether it was because he was emotional. She took a hold of his hand in an attempt to calm him. He didn't shake her off.

"He just kept throwing me with the curse non-stop for long periods at a time. During the summer holiday before sixth year I walked limp for a while as a consequence of the curse. Sometimes when I was under the curse he used legillemency to make me see how he saw me. I kept on trying to resist the two magical powers upon me but it feels like getting splinched – as if your limbs are segregating. One day I got the will to stand up and fight because I knew I was better than the image my Father had of me. My father was for an instant overthrown at how strong I was and the thought of me winning him in a duel was unbearable to him. I was so livid I couldn't think or see clearly – I was almost literally blinded by anger. My mother entered at some stage and tried to make us stop. She was unsuccessful however because – I, I…" Draco cleared his throat and wiped his nose. "I hit her with the Sectumsempra curse. I can still remember the fear in my Mother's eyes as she laid spurting blood."

He subtly let go of her hand which he now realised he was holding onto real tight. Draco stood up and walked to the railing of the Tower. He didn't stop speaking. "My father never forgave me although my mother recovered completely. After that my father shot curses at me with every opportunity he got, when I least expected it. I knew better than to resist again. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt. If that wasn't enough my father forced me to practise the unforgivable curses. First I practised it on spiders but then my father started giving me bigger and bigger objects: mice, birds, owls, house elves and finally a crippled muggle. Luckily, I didn't have to kill the muggle," Draco added quickly when he saw the expression on Hermione's face. "Although he was close to death after I was finished with him. Nagini fed on him. There once was a time that I feared my sanity was lost. I was filled with hatred and wanted to kill or hurt everything that got in my way. Luckily that didn't last too long – I hated myself while I was like that."

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes. She felt so bad for him. She cannot believe how much Draco had suffered – all the torture, even from his own family. Draco stood with his back facing her. Words just kept flowing from his mouth.

"The night I failed to kill Dumbledore was one of the worst nights of my life. Before Snape killed Dumbledore I truly considered taking Dumbledore's offer of help. I knew I had to change my ways but I never had the chance. That night I got beaten up real bad. The Dark Lord gave each Death Eater the courtesy to do anything they wished with me – except the killing curse. He wanted me to suffer. Most of them used the cruciatus curse on me. My aunt Bella and Fenrir Greyback chose to put me under the imperius curse and let me hurt myself. I could do nothing as I brought a dagger to my arm and cut myself – repeatedly. Father chose sectumsempra – probably as revenge for what I did to Mother. I was so beaten up; I was an inch away from my death. I was hanging onto life like a mad man, willing myself not to lose consciousness. The last thing I remember was the Death Eaters encircling me, laughing at me while some even kicked me. If Snape hadn't found me afterwards I would have been dead. At some point I did lose my consciousness but I trusted Snape with my whole life. Snape healed me but I refused to let him take away my scars."

Hermione had an expression of utter horror on her face and found herself unable to speak. Draco was still standing with his back to her and was busy undoing his shirt. He then turned around, looking slowly up to Hermione while he rolled up his sleeves.

"I regard them as my battle scars – a reminder of what I've been through and a reminder of what I am capable of." Draco revealed his stomach to her.

Hermione gasped at the sight in front of her. There were very ugly scars all over Draco's abdomen. One looked like a healed deep cut and the other looked like he was burned. On his arms were the cuts where he cut himself while under the imperius curse. Hermione got up to examine them from nearby. She stopped when she was inches from Draco and hesitantly reached out to touch his scars. He flinched slightly as she traced every scar. He followed her finger with his eyes. More tears started to fall from her eyes. She cried for _him. _ For everything _he_ has been through. Draco looked up in her eyes to try and see what she was thinking. He saw her tears.

"Hermione," he whispered her name. When she looked up to meet his eyes he took her chin in his one hand and sighed. "Don't cry." He cupped her face in his hand and carefully wiped away the lone tear that ran over her cheek with his thumb.

Hermione swallowed hard. He was so close to her he could feel warmth illuminate from her. Hermione felt overwhelmed by everything. He just told her a big part of his life and now he was almost comforting her when it was supposed to be the other way around. Hermione took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco put his arms around her shoulders and pressed his cheek against her head, closing his eyes, forcing his own tears to fall. But still he couldn't cry aloud – only few tears rolled down his cheek. Finally, his healing process began. The hug had a pleasant effect on him. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled out of the hug and looked at him again. In the moonlight she could see the tear streak on his left cheek. She looked in his eyes and he looked back, biting on his lip to prevent more tears from falling. Hermione realized what he was doing.

"I think we should get back," he said.

"You don't have to be strong Draco. Yes, it's not easy to let out your pain in front of someone else but in the end it is better. Remember how I cried in front of you that day?" Hermione took a step closer to him again. "It made all the difference in the world."

Draco knew she was right but he couldn't do it. He looked away from Hermione and at the moon again for one last time.

"You don't want to see my suffering, Hermione, believe me."

Draco didn't want to leave Hermione but there were some things he wanted to think about. He wondered why Hermione cried for him and he wondered why it was so easy for him to tell her almost in detail what he has been through. He admired her calm strength and even though she didn't say much he knew she understood. She didn't judge him. Even though he felt relieved, he could still feel the heavy burden of his tears.

Draco walked Hermione to Gryffindor Tower and bade her goodnight. Then he just sat outside the portrait hole until morning has broken – thinking everything over and crying his heart out.

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13 - Say What You Need To Say

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine only in my dream world, in reality it is JK Rowling's.

**SAY WHAT YOU NEED TO SAY**

Hermione had difficulty falling asleep that night. Her mind was racing with everything she learned about Draco's past and she couldn't deny the clenching feeling she got every time she remembered that Draco may get send to Azkaban. She had a very restless and uneasy sleep. In the early hours of morning she woke up from a terrible nightmare – this time about Draco. She was back in the Room of Requirement and the fiend fire was threatening to overwhelm them. She could feel the heat and intensity of the flames on her skin again and hear the agonising cries of Malfoy and Blaise. Fortunately it didn't last too long. She knew she had to get to Draco – and save him – before the fire could take over his body. She fell asleep again but only lightly, the nightmare still in her thoughts. When the sun had risen she awoke with a start, knowing exactly what to do. Hurriedly she changed into her school uniform and grabbed her cloak. The rest of the girls were still sound asleep. Hermione hoped that McGonagall would be awake already. Hermione passed a few early birds as she made her way to the headmistress's office. She gave the password to the gargoyles and proceeded up the spiralling staircase. McGonagall awaited her arrival. She was already fully dressed and sat behind her desk. Hermione didn't think about what she would say or how she would say it. McGonagall looked expectantly at her, waiting for her to speak. Hermione was still catching her breath, looking a bit distraught.

"Good morning, Miss Granger."

Hermione pulled herself together and walked closer to McGonagall's desk.

"Morning Professor. Sorry to intrude so early."

McGonagall smiled at Hermione's manners. "You're not intruding. Please have a seat. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Hermione took the seat nearest her and tried to quickly organise her thoughts. All the while McGonagall watched her closely. Hermione started speaking slowly, as if to choose her words carefully.

"I have something urgent to discuss with you Headmistress." Hermione looked up from her lap, doubting for the first time if she was doing the right thing.

"What is the matter Miss Granger?" McGonagall could sense Hermione's hesitance and hoped she would be able to help her.

Hermione swallowed and spoke further. "Last night Draco told me about the incident with Ralph Dawnburry and the possible consequences for him." Hermione looked at McGonagall, searching for a sign of comprehension.

McGonagall thought it would be something to do with Draco's situation. "So I take it that Mr Malfoy followed my advice and told you everything?"

"Yes, he did – everything and more." Hermione bit her lip. McGonagall's eyebrows shot up. "Professor I understand that hetrespassed his rules and that it could send him to Azkaban. But I believe that is not enough reason to do so."

McGonagall looked quizzically at Hermione. She thought Hermione would want to know what Draco's fate was or talk to her to better understand what was going on.

"I am sure the Wizengamot will not take that decision too lightly. But you seem very informed Ms Granger?"

"Yes I am Professor. I know why he reacted to Ralph the way he did."

McGonagall was very interested to hear what Hermione had to say. "Oh?"

Hermione paused a while before she answered. She hoped that Draco will not be mad for what she was about to do. "He reacted that way because it is part of who he is – yes. But Draco doesn't want to be like that anymore. In fact, I believe he's changed. Evil ways were forced on him, ingrained in him. He taught himself to always defend himself and stand up for himself. Professor, Draco has a very terrible past. I think this was his final straw. Ralph broke Draco's person down and after everything Draco has been through… I would have done exactly the same if I were him."

McGonagall could see Hermione was determined to save Draco from going to prison. She felt sympathy for this witch infront of her. Obviously she started to care for him. "Ms Granger, I acknowledge the fact that Mr Malfoy had a terrible past. Being the youngest Death Eater must not have been easy but the Wizengamot is aware of everything. Mr Malfoy himself wrote a report on all the happenings that day, as did Mister Dawnburry and a witness. I doubt there will be much you can do."

Hermione realised after listening to McGonagall that she didn't know everything about Draco's past. Hermione really wanted McGonagall to see reason but she knew the story wasn't hers to tell. She wanted to cry of frustration. McGonagall saw Hermione's eyes brimming with tears.

"What is it you know that you are not telling me Ms Granger?" McGonagall was terrified of what Hermione might say next. What could possibly be so bad that would drive Hermione to tears for her enemy?

"Professor, Draco was abused." Tears spilled over Hermione's eyes and McGonagall's face turned white as a sheet.

Hermione was with Harry and Ginny in Defence against the Dark Arts but couldn't concentrate on the work. Her thoughts were still with the conversation she had with McGonagall earlier that morning. McGonagall promised her that she would do everything in her power to help Draco. Hermione looked over at Draco. He sat in a corner – so far removed from everyone. She could see that his mind was busy with something else. She felt sorry for him. Now that she watched him more closely it didn't look like he still carried the world on his shoulders. He looked up, sensing someone's eyes on him, and met her eyes. She didn't look away. His stare was so intense that she decided to give him a small smile. He returned the smile immediately and Hermione looked away again. Hermione remembered the conversation she had with Ginny about a month ago. These days she can't help but wonder if there wasn't any truth in Ginny's words. How else can she explain the uncontrollable tears in McGonagall's office? Why would she go plead his case? Did she really care what happened to him? Hermione sighed and forced herself to concentrate.

Hermione was hurrying to her Ancient Runes class. She just had Muggle Studies and it was at the far end of the castle. Luckily the lesson hadn't started yet. She spotted Draco just as he saw her too. For a moment she stood contemplating whether to join him or not. He looked at her all the way until she sat down next to him.

"Good morning."

Hermione thought a lot about how things will be between her and Draco now that they shared their stories with each other. According to her, nothing had to change – they can carry on as always. Normally she wouldn't go sit by him but now she was comfortable enough to do it and she wanted to show him that she didn't judge him. She wanted to see if Draco would act any differently.

"Hello." He quickly stammered. He didn't expect her to sit with him at all. He thought after the previous night it will take her a while to digest everything. But he was wrong – another wrong assumption about her.

"Good morning class! Settle down, settle down!" Professor Hurtlebough waited until everyone was quiet. "Thank you. Today we are going to look at Runes found in historic Greece. Nomad wizards found it about 2000 years ago. Each of you will receive a copy and you are to decipher it. You must hand it in after an hour."

"Let's get working then," Hermione said with a smile.

They worked in silence until Draco made a remark. "You seem to enjoy this work." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I do actually. I find it quite intriguing and it's not as challenging as the other classes but yet still very stimulating. What about you?" Hermione continued with her work but Draco looked at her, his body turned to her. He was not in the mood to do work. He was tired because he didn't sleep much and his eyes felt swollen from all the crying.

"I agree, it refreshes one's mind and it is interesting to see what the ancient wizards had on their minds." Hermione looked up to see if Draco was sarcastic or serious. She found that he was serious.

Draco saw the look she gave him. "What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I just didn't think you will agree with me, is all."

"No it's true. I enjoy the mystery behind all the Runes and in addition it doesn't require the usual intricate wand work or complicated spells the other classes do."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I thought you, for one, would enjoy complicated wand work."

"Yes, well, not so much anymore." Hermione could swear she saw his eyes flash. He returned to doing his work. She only then realised that it was a stupid thing to say – especially after last night.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean for it to refer to your past."

Draco sighed. "It's fine."

"I meant that I know you are quite accomplished and well-skilled with wand work so I just assumed you enjoyed it."

"It's alright Hermione." Draco said again. "I shouldn't be so sensitive. But thank you."

Hermione decided to leave it at that.

Professor Hurtlebough cleared his throat extra loud to get their attention. In his hand he held a note and perched on the window sill was a big tawny owl.

"Mr Malfoy. The headmistress requires your presence in her office." The whole class turned to look at Draco. Draco wasn't surprised; he supposed it was time to learn his fate. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement and stood up to leave the room.

Hermione was also not surprised. Her heart started beating uncontrollably. Was McGonagall able to help him? Was now the last time she will ever see him? She really hoped that this would be good news for Draco.

"Good luck" she whispered as she watched Draco exit the class.

Draco was beyond nervous as he walked to McGonagall's office. In a few moments his life could change drastically. At last he stood before McGonagall's office. If it was bad news he wanted to delay it, so he started pacing up and down to calm his nerves. If it is bad news they will take him to Azkaban immediately. If it is good news he will be back in class in no time – next to Hermione. He couldn't resist the feeling that clenched his insides when he thought of never seeing Hermione again. He paced a few more times to let the feeling subside and then gave the gargoyles the password. He closed his eyes while he proceeded up the spiralling staircase. When he reached the top he opened his eyes. Before him stood Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Wallace Bunkrell (Chief Warlock) and Professor Dumbledore (in his portrait). He swallowed hard. This didn't look too good. McGonagall was the first to speak.

"Mr Malfoy, please have a seat." Draco went to sit before her desk and everyone else took a seat too.

"As you might have guessed Mr Malfoy, we brought you here to tell youthe Wizengamot's ruling." Draco's mouth was so dry he couldn't speak He just listened.

"In fact, their decision depends on what is about to follow next. If you choose to fully co-operate and answer all the questions your fate might just turn out in your favour." Draco licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Mr Malfoy, tell us the story of your past – and the abuse."

Draco broke out in a cold sweat.

Draco wasn't in any of the classes for the rest of the day. Hermione started to get really worried. Did this mean that he was send to Akaban? Ginny noticed Hermione's silence through the entire day. They were now sitting in front of the fire in the common room. Hermione had a book open in front of her but wasn't reading it, instead she was staring off into space, wondering what happened after Draco was called out of class. Ginny watched her friend from where she sat with Witch Weekly. 

"Hermione, what's wrong? You have been distant and silent the whole day and now you're staring at nothing again."

Hermione shifted her gaze to Ginny, coming back from her trance. "Oh, nothing is the matter." Hermione gave Ginny a small smile, hoping she would let the questions go, and picked up her book to read further. Ginny didn't believe a word Hermione said.

"Something must be up, you're never so quiet."

"There are just a lot of things on my mind but other than that there is nothing wrong."

Ginny looked at Hermione in a strange way but decided not to push any further.

"In fact, I think I will go for a walk to get some fresh air." Hermione smiled again and got up from her chair. She was almost at the portrait hole when Ginny spoke again.

"You know I'm here if you want to talk."

Hermione appreciated her friend's concern but she couldn't tell Ginny about everything.

"Yes. Thank you, Ginny." With that said she disappeared through the hole.

After what seemed like an eternity Draco began to tell the four older wizards what happened in his past – including the abuse. He could tell that McGonagall had to work on keeping her tears at bay. She didn't say much throughout the entire interview. The chief warlock was merciless and asked him a lot of brutal details. He hated every minute of it. He didn't want people to know about his weaknesses. If that wasn't torture enough, he had to show them his scars as if to verify his story and they took his memories in a vial. He felt so exposed and vulnerable – not at all how he felt when he shared this with Hermione.

The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, asked him about the night he was supposed to kill Dumbledore. To Draco's utter surprise Dumbledore testified for him and not against him and told them that Draco did indeed lower his wand after Dumbledore offered him his help. Dumbledore's testimony seemed to count in his favour. After two long hours of questioning, Kingsley and Wallace left McGonagall's office to disapparate to the Minisry of Magic to discuss the matter in private with the rest of the Wizengamot and to look at his memories. Dumbledore moved to his Ministry portrait. Draco had to wait with McGonagall while they decided. McGonagall watched him closely as they sat in silence. She had no idea about everything he just told them. McGonagall now understood why Hermione was in such a state about him. Draco couldn't think anymore – he didn't want to think, so he asked the question that has been haunting him the entire time.

"Professor, how did you know to question me about my past?" He couldn't look at the older witch. He felt ashamed of everything that happened to him.

"Mr Malfoy, I have seen a lot of people walk through this school - arrogant, superior boys who would bully other people they believed to be below them. I thought you to be the same" McGonagall inclined her head apologetically as she said this "but now I see how wrong I was. If Ms Granger hadn't come to me I would never have changed my opinion of you – and the other boys who were just like you. I was too quick to judge and I apologise for that." Draco looked at her now and could see the remorse and sincerity in her eyes. He nodded his head to show his acknowledgement.

"So Hermione was here." Draco said rather than asked.

"It seems as if she cares about you Mr Malfoy. She stated your case quite adamantly and made me see reason to get the Wizengamot to reconsider. They were going to ship you off to Azkaban you know."

Draco felt a jolt run through his entire body. Hermione cared and because of her he may not get send to Azkaban. He was dumbstruck.

"Ms Granger didn't tell me anything in detail – today was the first time I heard your story. She kept your secret, so don't be mad at her. She may have just saved you from a terrible fate."

Draco could not possibly be mad at Hermione for doing this; in fact he owed her everything if the Wizengamot ruled in his favour. But he didn't want to get his hopes up right away. So he asked another question that has been bothering him from the start of term.

"Headmistress, if you had such an ill perception of me in the beginning then why did you make me Head boy?" He stared into her eyes. McGonagall watched him as well.

"Because I could not possibly deny Professor Dumbledore his last wish." McGonagall watched her words sink in. Draco looked dumbfounded. McGonagall spoke again.

"It seems that you left quite an impression on Professor Dumbledore Mr Malfoy, even though your ways were ingenious. But Dumbledore always chose to see the good in everyone, and clearly he saw it in you when none of us did."

It was a crisp night out and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm her. She walked automatically to the Dark Tower. A small part of her hoped that she would see Draco flying as she usually did. When she reached the top of the Tower her heart fell. There was no one in the air. She walked to the railing while trying to fight the lone tear that threatened to roll down her cheek. Then she started laughing. She was crying about the fact that Draco might never come back! Draco who was their enemy for over six years. Draco the Death Eater. Draco that called her names. Draco who shared his story with her. Draco who she told her secret to. Draco who she started to care about. Her last thought didn't shock her anymore. Obviously she started to care for him because they were so similar. Hermione ignored the little voice inside her that kept repeating that she was falling for him.

Draco was glad to be free of McGonagall's office. He was now able to think clearly about everything. He felt liberated, especially now that the Wizengamot ruled in his favour. He will after all not go to Azkaban. He needed to find Hermione and knew immediately where to look. He made his way over to the Dark Tower and was not at all surprised to find her there. She was standing at the railing and the moon brightened the golden colour in her hair. She really was something else.

"Hermione."

She turned around sharply and saw Draco walking closer to her.

"Draco. You're here." Hermione didn't know how to react because she was so overcome with emotions.

"Yes, indeed I am. And it's all thanks to you I believe." Draco couldn't help but smile at her. He was still walking closer and Hermione was still struggling to find words. She just looked at him as if he was an illusion.

After a while Hermione regained herself. She didn't know how she felt. She turned her back to him again and looked out over the Black Lake. Draco stopped.

"Yes, well I had to see that justice was served. I didn't believe you deserved going to Azkaban." He looked at her for a long time and Hermione could sense that. She didn't turn to face him.

"Thank you, Hermione. I owe you… everything." Draco spoke with a hoarse voice. She turned at the sound of raw emotion in his voice.

Draco tentatively took another step closer. He had to touch her, feel her warmth again because the brutal day left him all cold. He could see her breathing quicken because of his proximity. He reached out to touch her arm but never reached it because Draco was thrown against the opposite wall.

"Malfoy, you git!" Ron stood there, wand still aloft, anger washing through his body. His face was dangerously red and he had a murderous look in his eyes. It took Draco only a second to pull himself together again. Now sitting against the wall he got a hold of his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron was disarmed. Draco scrambled to his feet, standing as if ready to duel. Draco's chest was heaving because of his breathing. He waited for Ron to get up. Ron groaned softly. He got upright with his back to them. He quickly turned around and shot a stunning spell at Draco.

"Stupefy!" As if in slow motion Hermione saw how the spell passed Draco. Draco used this time to cast another spell.

"Flipendo!" Draco's spell hit right on target and Ron fell backwards.

"What's your case Weasel? Leave me alone!" Draco looked tired and very serious. This aggravated Ron.

"Leave you alone with Hermione? Not in hell! Why would I?" Ron was out of breath from all the anger in him.

"Ron!" Hermione found her voice. Ron looked at Hermione as if he had forgotten that she was even there. Through the corner of her eye she saw Draco looking at her too. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you after you left - Ginny looked a bit worried." Ron said looking suspiciously at Draco. "What is he doing here?"

"That's not really your business, is it Weasley?" Draco spat the words at Ron.

Ron immediately reacted to Draco's venomous response but even before he could react with a curse Draco shot him with a spell. "Petrificus totalus!" Ron fell to the floor, incapable of moving. Draco was overcome with anger.

Draco knew he shouldn't have reacted so strong to Ron but he was just tired of defending himself and explaining himself the whole time. Hermione just stood there watching, unable to move or speak. She automatically thought of a certain subtext from a famous play: They fight. Paris falls. Yes, in this case Ron was Paris. She will choose her sworn enemy above him.

She hurried over to Draco to prevent him from doing something irresponsible. She reached out and lowered his wand arm. When he felt her touch he looked at her face. That seemed to break the curse. Ron got up from the floor and raised his wand to shoot a new curse at Draco but Hermione interrupted.

"Ron! Please, just leave." With that Hermione cast a Shield charm between herself and Ron, with Draco on her side. Ron was shocked and seemed to have lost his voice. He glared at Draco for a moment and then slowly turned to leave, "you chose the wrong side Hermione" he spat and then he stomped down the stairs, cursing under his breath.

Draco let his head hang, and then he looked up at Hermione from under his lashes. He was ashamed of how he reacted. Slowly he started to move toward her. She didn't know what he saw on her face but tiredness was clear on his. Then he spoke.

"These violent delights," he stated - his voice barely a whisper.

"Have violent ends," Hermione whispered, nodding once and looking him full in the eye while she took a step closer. A small smile started to play around the corners of his mouth.

"And in their triumph die like fire and powder," he continued, his eyes lighting up.

"Which as they kiss," anticipation audible in her voice. He covered the distance between them.

"Consume," he whispered close to her lips. And with that he closed his lips over hers and let the kiss linger for a while. Hermione couldn't help but smile against his lips, her heart beating ferociously. She retreated to look him full in the eye but kept her hands on his chest.

"You know Romeo and Juliet." Amazement was evident in her voice and eyes.

Draco laughed softly.

"Go to the Snowflake Ball with me." He looked her straight in the eye, willing her to say yes.

"I would be honoured." She smiled, her eyes glinting in the moonlight.

He truly laughed now, pulled her closer and held her against him. He could smell her hair in the breeze, it smelled like cherries. He closed his eyes and memorised the scent and the moment.

Credits:

Stage direction (They fight. Paris falls): Romeo and Juliet Act 5 Scene 3 by William Shakespeare

Quote of Friar Laurence by Draco and Hermione: Romeo and Juliet Act 2 Scene 6 by William Shakespeare

**A/N: Please share your thoughts. I appreciate all reviews. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews so far.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Assigned To You

Disclaimer: You guessed it – Harry Potter is not mine.

**ASSIGNED TO YOU**

Draco sat back in his chair in front of the fire and let out his breath. Today he finally submitted his Love Assignment for Muggle Studies. That was one less thing to worry about. They were just at the beginning of NEWT season and a lot of hard work lay before them. Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself to fully relax for a while. When he closed his eyes his thoughts can't help but wander back to the night on the Tower when he kissed Hermione. She was so beautiful that night and he was so overcome with gratefulness, joy and other feelings that he had to touch her in a way he has never touched her before. The moment was so tender but yet intense. He cannot even begin to describe the jolt he felt running through his entire body. He smiled when he remembered how surprised she was that he knows Romeo and Juliet. He supposed it was understandable for her to be prejudiced against him in that way – it is a muggle play after all. He also remembered not being terrified while he waited for her answer after he asked her to the Ball. Something inside him knew she would acquiesce. He couldn't deny the new feelings in him anymore. He knew for a while now that he was in danger of falling for her, he just suppressed the thoughts. After he heard what she did for him the suppressed feelings broke through the surface. _Kissing_ her was finally acting upon those feelings.

_PERSONAL PERCEPTION OF LOVE_

_Hermione Granger_

_Love is the most universal concept but yet one of the most misunderstood. Love is so complex that there is no agreed definition. True – love is a feeling. Even this statement doesn't describe it fully. What kind of feeling? Can this feeling vary in strength? Type? I believe that love has millions of definitions and expressions because each individual will have their own definition according to their own experiences. The definition of love is in the heart of the feeler. It comes down to the same principle as beauty which is in the eye of the beholder. I do not know much of love but I know it is strong and can overcome almost anything. When you love someone with your whole heart you will do anything, risk everything and be anything for that person. Love can indeed change you – whether you wanted to change or not. Giving the gift of love is one of the most powerful things one can give. The greatest thing we will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._

_I have great respect for love because love is also not for the faint-hearted. Compared to all the great things of love there is also the bad side. Love can make you obsessed, make you ache, make you hurt and make you jealous. Unrequited love and a broken heart must be one of the most painful feelings connected to love._

_Love can make everything better if handled correctly. Make love – not war. Love makes the sun shine brighter, makes your magic stronger and the bird's song more melodious. Love makes your eggnog taste sweeter and sweeps you off your feet. Love can come unexpectedly like a thief in the night. Love is so random and yet specific that you can neither escape it nor deny it._

Hermione was sitting on her bed and daydreaming. The night Draco kissed her kept replaying in her mind. She really didn't mind him kissing her; on the contrary she really liked it… a lot. (This thought still reddened her face like the ripest of tomatoes). What did that mean? Was she falling for him? Hermione already knew the answer. She was indeed falling for him and the kiss only spurred these feelings on. He was constantly on her mind and she started to miss his company.

What did the kiss mean to him? Friends don't kiss, right? Was he playing some sort of game? Was this his final and greatest ploy to humiliate her? Was everything that happened so far true and real? The thought they were actually friends for a while now has never crossed her mind before. What will happen when they see each other again?

Hermione knew they would be a smart match. He was intelligent, opinionated, athletic, determined, ambitious, strong and sensitive. On top of that he was also a highly skilled wizard, attractive, well-built (or so it seems) and have eyes that seem to see right into her soul. He also captained the Slytherin Quidditch team and now he is Head boy. She understood why she couldn't see it when they were younger. She was prejudiced against him, his family and all the values they stood for. She didn't want to look deeper. Yes, there is also the bad side of him. He is a Malfoy, a pureblood, a previous Death Eater and their enemy. But Hermione knew all of these things didn't matter anymore. What's in a name, in blood status, that makes a person bad? Nothing! Also the Death Eaters didn't exist anymore and he wasn't her enemy anymore. But can she just deny everything he did to her the last seven years of their lives?

"Hermione! What are you doing up here all alone?" Ginny appeared as if from nowhere and gave Hermione a fright. Ginny looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you so jumpy? What were you thinking about?" Ginny eyed her still suspiciously, walking closer and smiling.

"You're imagining things, Ginny." Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks and gave a small smile.

"Come on, Hermione. What's been up with you lately? You hardly share anything with me nowadays."

"There was just nothing to share, that's why. Nothing's up." Hermione didn't know how she was going to get out of this one.

"There must be something." Ginny paused for a while.

"Was I right about Malfoy?" Ginny looked serious and pointedly at Hermione. Hermione looked up at Ginny when she mentioned Malfoy. She saw no judgement in Ginny's eyes. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I have reason to believe that you were right."

There was a hint of a smile on Ginny's lips.

"And what might these reasons be?" Ginny's eyes twinkled.

"We really got to know each other these past few months and he is nothing like you can imagine. We shared stories of our pasts and were able to help each other overcome some things. He helped me more than he will ever know. I know I care about him. That first time you voiced your hunch I was already thinking about him – too much. I am falling for him, Ginny. And I am not afraid to be honest." She now looked at Ginny and raised her shoulders as if to say that she can't help it and that is how it is.

"Hermione, you sneaky witch! I'm so thrilled!" Ginny was smiling so wide and Hermione could see how she controlled herself not to burst from excitement. Hermione laughed softly and looked down at her lap.

"Aren't you going to reprimand me now for falling for our enemy?" She looked up shyly.

"Well, if you were able to overcome your hatred towards him then there must be a very good reason. And I trust your opinion. If you say he's a different person then I believe you. And besides, I have always had a small little crush on him – just because he was a bad boy." Ginny felt her face warm up. "I think that's very hot! Why do you think I like Harry so much?" Ginny said unapologetically and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her silly friend.

Draco slept the following morning until after breakfast. If not for the owl he probably would have slept the whole day. Grunting, he climbed out of his bed to open the window for the owl who kept on tapping against it. Sleepily he opened the window and the owl zoomed in. He detached the package from the owl's leg. When he realized that the package was the anonymous Love assignment sent to him to read he was immediately wide awake. He gave the owl a treat and went over to his bed again, excited to read the paper.

Over at Gryffindor Tower Hermione also received her package and sat staring at the piece of parchment in her hand.

_Ms Granger_

_It is with utmost care that I have chosen to give you this particular student's assignment. I know that I can trust you with this secret. Mr Malfoy has been taking this class in secrecy together with the rest of you. It is part of his punishment. He is indeed in every class but uses a Disillusionment Charm on himself so as to avoid uncomfortable questions from his fellow classmates. I am also sure that you will find the paper really interesting. I think it will give you a glimpse into his mind and maybe help you understand him better. PS he doesn't know that I have given it to you._

_Professor Cotterbee_

Hermione felt blood rush to her cheeks and sat transfixed on her bed – unable to move. Was Draco really in class the whole year? Hermione couldn't help but feel little disappointed. Why didn't he ever mention it to her? And after everything, why does he still feel the need to disguise himself? Hermione wondered if she even wanted a deeper glimpse into his mind – a glimpse concerning his thought on love. Hesitantly she picked it up and started to read.

…**All I know about love is what I have seen in plays or read in novels. The portrayal of love in these stories is an excellent example of idealism. My cynicism of love is greatly because of this portrayal and my own experiences, or lack thereof. I have seen love in its most passionate forms in plays but self experience it as dull and stiff. I know one must not fool around with love because of its strength and the accompanying feelings of lust, passion, caring and endearment. Love is a package deal.**

**Some people sell this package for money. They make love cheap. I think these people are the most uninformed people alive. I pity them. But I also envy the leading characters in love stories – because they get the chance to experience love, however unreal it may be, in the stories they depict. They get to express the basic concept of love. **

**I think love may be the greatest gift you can give to someone, but to give love you have to be able to receive it and conversely. I think it takes a strong person to receive love because it means you know that you are worthy of it and that you are able to give it also…**

After almost an hour of reading Hermione finally finished. She could not put it down after she started. Her mind was working overtime to think of everything she read. He really made this assignment very personal. Professor Cotterbee was right – she truly got a glimpse into his mind. She decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air and get her thoughts straight.

Hermione walked for quite some time. She took his assignment with her to avoid anyone else reading it. She walked past the greenhouses and through the court yard and went to sit on one of the benches.

She must admit that some of the things she read in his assignment made her feel sorry for him. …**I've never truly had the gift of love****… **

Some things made her wonder but eventually made her smile. On their trip to Hogsmeade Draco asked her her zodiac sign. She thought it very peculiar then. …**Gemini and Virgo are drawn together by circumstances and mutual interests****…**_I am a Virgo_

Other things were quite coincidental. She rembered Draco smelling her hair that night on the Tower when he kissed her. **...Love potions… ****For instance I smell old books, cherries, dark wood and candles… **

Some of the things made her heart ache. **…I would engage in intimate physical activities with girls who threw themselves at me, making myself believe that they loved me even though I never loved them… **

Some of the things made her appreciate him more. **…If I were ever to meet that special girl I would romance her the conservative way like in the Elizabethan era… **

Some things made her mind and thoughts wander. **…I would court the young lady who caught my attention. We would talk for hours, laugh together and have picnics. Sometimes I would steal her away for unchaperoned strolls and kiss her in the moonlight. I would write her letters and be the perfect gentleman all the way…**

Some things touched her very deeply. **…I am ready to give the gift of love because I know I am worthy of it…**

Hermione came back to reality when the cold began to pinch her face. She got up and started walking again in an attempt to warm up. She walked towards the Black Lake. There were not many people around because of the snow that has fallen the previous night. Here and there a few brave people sat in the snow, playing. A few yards away from her someone was sitting against a tree trunk – alone. With a jolt she recognised that it was Draco and in his hand was what looked like an assignment. A thought sprang to her mind and anxiety washed over her. What if Professor Cotterbee decided to give Draco her assignment to justify that she has given Draco's assignment to her? An eye for an eye, right? Hermione decided just there that she had to find out if he got her assignment. He looked lost in thought and oblivious to his surroundings. Hermione cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and slowly made her way towards him, covering her tracks as she went. At last she was close enough to peek over his shoulder. A cold feeling that had nothing to do with the weather bolted through her. He did indeed have hers! She stood there for quite some time, reading parts of her assignment with him.

…_I think all girls dream of a romantic hero we see in plays and read about in novels. That perfect gentleman that sweeps you off your feet with his charisma and underlying arrogance, the one on the white horse that rescues you – the damsel in distress – from her piteous life. I dream of something real, something true. He may not come on a white horse, maybe he will come on a broom or in an enchanted car - but he will come. I believe every person has a soul mate, you just never know when, where and how you will find them…_

Some of the things made Draco laugh softly and others made him frown. Sometimes it seemed as if he reread a whole page and other times he sighed. Hermione watched him reading her assignment until he went up to the castle again after he finished. She watched him leave and removed her Disillusionment Charm when he was out of her sight. She sat on the spot he just left until the sun went down.

Draco sat on the Dark Tower – just thinking. He watched the sun set over the frozen Black Lake and he watched Hermione, sitting on the spot where he just read her assignment mere minutes ago. He couldn't suppress the gripping feeling that she received his assignment to read.

**A/N: I am very curious to hear what you think…**

**Sorry for the long wait friends – I was on holiday and couldn't take my laptop with. Happy 2014 to everyone! **


	15. Chapter 15 - Snowflake Ball

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, only this story.

**SNOWFLAKE BALL**

Time passed by rapidly in a haze of tests and final arrangements for the Ball, that when Draco took the time to stand still and take a breath he was surprised to find that the year was already at the end of November. The seventh years were done with their excruciating NEWTs and everyone had time now to focus on the Ball. The Ball was in a week's time and some people still had to get a date and dress robes. Draco couldn't help himself from smiling when he thought about who his date will be. There was no doubt in his mind that he will have the most beautiful, charming and intelligent witch on his arm for the night. Every last boy there will envy him. Or maybe he was just biased but he really believed it to be true. Draco let out a long breath. He was lying on his four-poster bed, arms under his head, and gazed at the stars he could see through his window. His thoughts always drifted back to Hermione, their kiss and her assignment.

Hermione was sitting in her bed and reading Hogwarts: A History. This was the last time she will ever be able to read the book while still in school. Thinking about how close to the end of the year they were always left her a little sad. She will miss this place dearly. She had such good memories here – bad ones also, but now thinking about it almost made her smile. She basically grew up here; it was her second home. She made all her friends swore that they will keep in touch when they leave here. Hermione thought of Draco and wondered how he felt about leaving this place. She supposed that he will be happy to leave. She frowned and wondered if he will also stay in touch with her. She suppressed the little voice in her mind and ignored the butterflies that fluttered freely in her stomach when she thought about him and their last night on the tower. He kissed her! She still couldn't believe it. She blushed a little at the thought and forced herself to think of something else.

A few days ago she got the perfect dress for the Ball. No one else had seen it yet and she wanted to keep it a surprise. It was a night blue dress that stopped just under her knees. It had no straps and the bust was studded with little diamond-like beads. The dress wrapped around her waist nicely to show her slim figure. Her shoes were silver and delicate. Thinking about her dress made her very excited once again. She decided to not tell anyone who her companion will be. They will ask too many questions and she didn't have all the answers. A knocking sound on the window startled her. It was an owl. She got up from her bed, quite curious and her heart thumping in her chest. She immediately recognised the handwriting as she detached the note from the owl's leg. The owl flew off into the night again. She made her way over to her bed to sit down to try and calm her heart. On the front it said _Hermione_. She opened the note.

_Hermione,_

_Will you please meet me at the Tower tonight? I will be there awaiting your arrival soon._

_Draco_

Hermione's heart was now beating faster than before. She could feel her cheeks warm and her breathing quickened again. Was she really nervous? This will be the first time they will be alone together after the night he kissed her. She immediately got up from her bed to go meet Draco. Hurriedly she made her way over to the Dark Tower. Draco was already there when she arrived and was standing at the railing with his back to her. Hermione's nerves seemed to calm when she saw him. Silently she went to go stand next to him. He was silent for a while before he spoke.

"I am glad you came." He looked at her now and smiled.

"I must admit that I was curious - you're note didn't say much." She wondered whether it was about her assignment. "Why did you want me to meet you?"

"Well, it feels like I haven't seen you in a while."

Hermione's heart started beating a little faster. "You saw me earlier today when we had the meeting." Hermione pointed out.

Draco smiled deviously. "Yes, but that was for work and there was other people present. I like actually _having a proper conversation with you_ and being alone with you." Draco didn't plan on saying the last part but it just slipped out. He supposed it was a good thing that he said it. Some other time she must hear the truth of how he feels. He can't just go round kissing her and never tell her how he feels…

Hermione swallowed hard and her heart missed a beat. "I feel that way too. I really like your company." Draco looked into her eyes as she looked at him after she said this. Surprise must have shown on his face. "You're different," she added, smiling but yet frowning as if she couldn't explain in which way he was different. The wind blew through her hair. He looked at her slim, white neck and remembered why he asked her to meet him here in the first place and looked up into her eyes again. She was looking at him too.

"Turn around." He whispered. She was too caught up in the moment to ask questions and did as she was told. He put his hands on her arms after she turned. His hands on her bare arms sent shivers down her whole body. He slid his hands down her arms to let her goose bumps go away. He took a step closer and closed his eyes, smelling her hair along her neck. It smelled of cherries again. Hermione instinctively leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The moment was so intimate that Hermione forgot where she was. He smiled because he could tell he had some kind of effect on her. He retreated a little and took her hair away from her neck. He put the necklace he got for her around her neck and closed the clasp. Hermione looked down immediately as the cold silver touched her skin. She gasped and hesitantly touched it while turning around.

"Draco! What is this for?" She couldn't hide the surprise and confusion from her face. She looked at it again. It was a silver necklace with a fine band and a snowflake pendant.

"I wanted to get you something nice for the Ball to show my appreciation that you agreed to accompany me. I hope it will fit with your dress."

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from it. "It is really beautiful and it will fit perfectly with my dress." She looked at him now. "Draco, you shouldn't have - thank you. I love it!" She smiled and took a hold of his right hand to show just how much she appreciated it.

Draco pulled her hand and drew her closer, all the while looking her in the eye. He moved his hand so that their fingers were entwined and brought it up to hold it between them. They both looked at their hands and Hermione revelled in the fact that it fit perfectly, her mouth half open in admiration. He had a searing look in his eyes as he looked from their hands and into her eyes. She truly hoped that he would kiss her again – she could feel her lips burning in anticipation. But he never kissed her.

Hermione was still in a haze about everything that just transpired between her and Draco that she didn't notice Ron in the common room when she entered through the portrait hole. He was sitting in the big chair next to the fire. He spoke when he realized that she didn't see him.

"Not so fast Hermione." Ron had a serious look on his face.

Hermione gasped. "Ron! You scared me! I didn't see you there."

"Obviously not." Ron looked bitter. "Were you with Malfoy just now?" Hermione sighed. "What is going on between you two?"

"Yes, I saw _Draco_ just now and believe it or not we're actually friends." Hermione was tired of evading Ron the whole time and supposed it was time to talk to him.

Ron looked confused. "Is that why you cast a Shield charm between us that day on the Tower?"

"I had to do something to keep both of you from doing something stupid. I don't even understand why you were so mad to begin with." Hermione looked inquisitively at Ron now. He seemed to get mad again.

"He was going to do something to you, Hermione! I saw him reach out to you!" Hermione walked over to where he sat and took a seat.

"Do something to me? He was just going to touch me! He would never do something to hurt me." Hermione can understand Ron's reason – Draco was indeed their enemy. But they didn't know him like she does now. After he told her about his past she found that he never wanted to be the way he was. She couldn't tell Ron however.

"How do you know that?" Ron couldn't comprehend how Draco could not be dangerous.

"Because I know Draco differently now than I used to." Hermione saw a lot of expressions flash across Ron's face before it settled on confusion.

"How differently?" He looked disbelievingly at her.

"Ron, we worked together the whole year, you know that. We had to organise the Ball and we had to patrol the grounds and through it all we talked a bit and got to know each other and became friends."

"But he was our enemy for over six years and he is a Death Eater!" Hermione sighed again. She expected him to play the Death Eater card.

"I know that Ron. But we never really knew him and he's not a Death Eater anymore. The Death Eaters don't exist anymore." She wanted Ron to understand.

"If you're only friends then why do you sneak out to go meet him?" He dismissed her last statement completely. He didn't want to see reason.

"I didn't sneak out to see him." Hermione was now the one who couldn't understand what Ron was referring to.

"I saw you on the Dark Tower watching him fly! Don't even deny it." Hermione wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"Yes, I snuck out because it was past curfew and didn't want to be caught but not with the purpose to meet up with him. I always go out there that time of the week. We didn't meet up – he was in the air the whole time! He didn't even know that I was there." Ron turned a little red when he realised he had no foot to stand on. Then something dawned on Hermione.

"Ron, why do you always follow me?"

Ron gulped and was quite for a while. Hermione waited impatiently and knew it was time to face the facts. He then answered slowly and softly.

"Because I am still in love with you." Ron confessed silently. Hermione's heart sank. He finally uttered the words she feared to hear. She decided to choose her words carefully to not hurt him too much, but she wanted him to know that they were over for good.

"Ron, you know why we didn't work out. I moved on. It's time that you do the same. We're never going to be us again."

Ron looked at the ground – the light of the fire playing on his face - and nodded his head, saying absolutely nothing.

At last the night of the Ball arrived. Hermione, Draco, the prefects and some of the teachers worked very hard to decorate the Great Hall. They were finished a few hours before the Ball and all of the helpers started leaving one by one to go get ready for the night. Draco and Hermione were the last to leave. Hermione was glad that they were finished and was very happy with the result. She wiped her forehead and made to leave when Draco called her name.

"Hermione!" She turned to him.

"So I'll meet you outside your dormitory at five?" Draco asked.

"I'll see you then." She smiled and he winked at her before she left the Hall.

It was ten to five and Hermione was busy finishing some last touches to her appearance. Her make-up was dark but subtle and her hair fell loose around her face in wavy curls. Only a little bit was captured behind her head in a silver clasp. She put on her shoes and lastly put Draco's necklace around her neck. She smiled as she touched the snowflake again. She couldn't control her feelings anymore - their kiss on the tower made the cascade of feelings explode in her in an earth-shattering manner. And not kissing her the other night made it even stronger for some unknown reason.

At exactly five o' clock she stepped through the portrait hole. Draco was facing away from her, his hands behind his back. But then he turned around and she had to catch her breath. He was dressed in a dark grey suit. He didn't wear a jacket but instead he had a waistcoat on with his shirt unbuttoned at the top because he didn't wear a tie. He had a darker grey cloak around his shoulders. The suit made his grey eyes stand out and his hair had a messy, unkempt look to it – as if he just stepped out of the shower.

Draco himself couldn't find words to explain how beautiful Hermione looked. The way her dress flowed with the movements of her body and her curls playing around her face. He tried to speak.

"Hermione, you… you look… wow, uh, you look… extraordinary beautiful." He was still gaping at her and Hermione looked shyly down at her feet, blushing.

"Thank you. You yourself look very handsome, Draco. All the girls are going to envy me." Draco snorted and waved her comment away. No one will even notice him with Hermione by his side. He walked closer to her and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" She took his arm and together they descended the stairs towards the Great Hall.

There was no one in sight outside the Great Hall. Hermione feared that they were late. Draco saw her concern.

"Don't worry – we are not late. We are the guests of honour so when we enter we will open the dance floor." Hermione swallowed and did her best to hide her fear. She didn't know that they will open the dance floor.

The big double doors swung open. The air was filled with joyful chatter and there was a slow melody playing in the background. When the students realised that they entered there fell an abrupt silence over them all. Hermione didn't know whether it was out of respect, confusion or surprise. Some people were gaping unashamedly as Hermione and Draco entered through the passage the students formed to make way for them. Hermione fleetingly saw Harry, Ginny and Ron in the crowd. Ron looked angry and annoyed, Harry confused and Ginny had a twinkle in her eye. Hermione smiled shyly at her. They stopped in the middle of the floor and a Waltz melody began to play.

Hermione felt as if she was floating through space and time. She barely had to make any effort from her side to dance to the song. Draco, not at all to her surprise, was an excellent dancer and led her gently across the floor while the audience watched. They swayed together on the rhythm of the music and Hermione felt like the lead in some musical. She didn't want the moment to end but it did. When the song stopped Draco took her to one of the tables.

"That was unbelievable! You are a really good dancer, Draco." Hermione complimented him. He laughed at the pleasantness of her compliment.

"Thank you. I took classes as a child on Mother's insistence. She thought that was the way to teach me gentlemanly manners. Though you are the only person here who knows it now."

Hermione laughed now too. "That's very interesting but very wise of your mother."

Draco stopped laughing and looked at Hermione. Not only did she also refer to his mother but she also complimented her, however indirect. Hermione didn't realise this and was still smiling.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, thank you."

Draco was gone for only a few seconds when Harry and Ginny made their way to Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out. Hermione got up to greet her friends.

"You look beautiful! The blue matches nicely with your skin. And can I just say - the way you two danced… wow." Hermione blushed a little.

"Thank you Ginny. I was really nervous, though!"

"Well, you did great!" Ginny looked expectantly at Harry. Harry cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Hermione, you look lovely." He smiled but it was very forced. Hermione knew he wasn't happy that she was there with Malfoy. He must be confused.

"Thanks, Harry. You know, I didn't tell anyone who my escort was going to be. Ginny didn't even know. So for my own peace of mind I kept it a secret."

"It's not fair, Hermione. You show up here with my enemy – our enemy - you can't expect me to be happy and joyful about it. I mean, why are you even here with him? I am sure you could have found someone better! Ginny had a hunch but she wouldn't tell me. And although I don't fully understand, I know you two formed some sort of friendship - Ron told me – but escorting him to the ball and laughing as if the past six years didn't happen just isn't right. He is bad and evil, Hermione – you know that!"

"Harry, you don't know him like I do. I got to know him under better circumstances this year, and guess what? He is not really that different from us. He is also suffering. So don't be so self-righteous. I am laughing because for the first time in a long time I feel happy again. You don't even know what I went through. So don't come throwing around accusations, Harry." Hermione shook her head and looked a bit distraught. "You have no right. And besides I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else."

Just then Draco returned with their drinks, looking precautious. He was sure they were arguing about him and Hermione. He paused in his steps. Harry looked at him, smirked and then turned to leave.

"See you later, Hermione!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder.

Hermione and Draco sat in silence, each consumed in their own thoughts. Draco wondered what was said between Harry and Hermione regarding him and her. Draco jumped to the strangest conclusions, so to stop himself from thinking any further he asked Hermione to dance. They were on the dance floor most of the time and Draco did stuff he would have never done before. He joined Hermione when she danced in a group with her friends and he himself made an appearance in the middle of the circle. They seemed to like his moves because they were cheering him on feverishly. Hermione couldn't help but look at him all the time. He was so confident and attractive in the way he moved. He knew how to entice the girls and keep their attention. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun.

Some time before midnight he and Hermione was sitting at their table again – taking a break and letting their feet rest for a while. Draco knew the last dance was about to come so he led her onto the floor again. The song wasn't too slow but Hermione still wrapped her arms around Draco. He kept some distance between them because he didn't trust himself too much in close proximity to her now. He watched her fervently the entire night. She had a quiet but undeniable attraction to her. He was drawn to her the whole time. He looked at her face while she looked at the couples around them. Every now and then she would smile at something. What Draco didn't know was that she forced herself to not look at him because if she would look she will not be able to look away and she might just do something rash. They didn't dance for too long because the song was at its end. However, when it finished Draco couldn't let Hermione go. He held onto her tighter than before. Hermione was forced to look at him and blushed at the sight in his eyes. His eyes were burning with some sort of emotion. They stood in the middle of the floor, staring at each other. The new song began and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms completely around his neck and held her face against his cheek. Instinctively Hermione played with the hair in his neck and it sent shivers down Draco's spine. The song seemed to last forever.

When the song was over Draco took Hermione's hand to get through the crowd. He Summoned all her belongings and led her to the outside of the Great Hall. He turned to Hermione.

"Care to take a stroll with me?"

Hermione agreed immediately because she didn't want to leave him just yet. She had too much fun and wanted the night to last as long as it could. They walked in silence and Draco enjoyed it. Being in her presence was enough for him. They walked a long while and Hermione drank in every sight as if this was the last time she will ever walk there. Soon enough Hermione realised that Draco was leading her to the Dark Tower again. She followed him silently. When they reached the top he stopped. Hermione walked past him to the railing, all the while looking at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night tonight." Draco watched her from behind. She was barefoot and held her shoes in her hands. The sky was clear and hundreds of stars were visible above them. Draco joined her and stood very close to her so that their arms touched. He didn't wear his cloak anymore and had his sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows.

"Thank you for an amazing night Hermione. I wouldn't have had so much fun with anyone else."

Hermione smiled. He had such good manners. Throughout the entire night he has been the perfect gentleman.

"I should be thanking you. I saw another side of you tonight." Hermione stole a glance in his direction. "I like it," she added quickly. Draco smiled at her compliment. "And thank you again for the necklace – it's perfect."

Draco turned his whole body to her now. He looked at the necklace that now lay against her skin. Hesitantly he reached out. He gently took the pendant in his hand and wiped over it with his thumb. He seemed to be lost in thought. He was still looking at it when he spoke. She shivered as parts of his hand touched her at the movement.

"Do you know why I decided to give you a necklace with a snowflake pendant?" He didn't wait for her to respond.

"It is not because it was for the snowflake ball – although I enjoy the symbolic of it." He looked up at her now, smiling slightly. He held her gaze.

"The snowflake has a deeper meaning. Did you know that every single snowflake is unique? But you can only see its true beauty when you look at it closely. Its beauty and uniqueness is what makes it so precious." He looked out over the lake and let out a small breath.

"To me snow means change and peace and a clean slate. And that is also what you have given me these past few months. And ironically enough – it was also a snowflake that broke the ice between us that day we went to Hogsmeade. Such a simple incident had such a big impact on me." He looked at her and smiled a little.

"I also believe that is the day that my ice heart started to melt the most. Hermione, your warmth started to change me. You're my snowflake." He whispered.

Hermione couldn't speak, the moment was too intense. She felt something in her heart at that moment that she never felt before and she didn't want the feeling to go away. She could do nothing but stare at Draco. Draco risked a step closer to her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Hermione couldn't look away from him. Her mouth went dry from all the staring and she licked her lips. He came closer and closer and Hermione instinctively closed her eyes. Draco took her face in both his hands and admired her beauty in the moonlight a while before he bent his head down and kissed her subtly on her right eyelid. Hermione gasped slightly at the unexpected touch of his lips. She opened her eyes again and was less than two inches away from his face. She was so intoxicated by him that she stood on her toes and brought her face closer to his to kiss him. She let her lips linger on his for a few moments to drink in the moment. Her heart jumped when Draco deepened the kiss. His every movement was gentle, tender and caring. He didn't kiss her like Ron used to kiss her. Ron's kisses were not as satisfactory – it was stiff and always the same. Kissing Draco was like an adventure – you never knew what he was going to do next. Just as she thought this he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her closer – an urgency in his every move. Hermione knew at that moment that she was completely lost. She was free falling to the ground now and it didn't matter to her. She tried to put everything she felt into that kiss. Draco reciprocated everything she put into it. She was leaning with her back against the railing now. She moved her hands up and down his chest and pulled him even closer to her by his collar. Draco almost lost his balance but placed his hands on either side of Hermione on the railing behind her. She was completely encapsulated by him now. They had to take a breath but Draco didn't put any distance between them while they caught their breaths. He had to kiss her again so he put his hands around her waist and drew her closer. He kissed her subtly and only for a few moments. He knew he had to stop before his feelings got too out of hand.

He retreated but held both her hands in his as he did this. He looked at her in a way he has never done before. His eyes were burning with intensity and desire and he was just a little out of breath. He never wanted to forget what she looked like now, here in the moonlight under the stars.

Hermione let go of his hands and cupped his face in her hand. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. Hermione slowly stepped forward and pressed her head against his cheek, also closing her eyes. She felt Draco encircling her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him too. They stood like this for a few moments – making it a memory.

Draco escorted Hermione back to her dormitory. They walked slowly and he held her hand the whole way. Not one of them said a word the entire time because they knew they would have to part soon. When they arrived at the Fat Lady Draco bade her goodnight and kissed her hand. The place where his lips touched her skin tingled for the rest of the night.

The next morning Draco woke up with a smile on his face. But then the sinking feeling hit him - today their Christmas Holiday starts. He will be going to the mansion where he will be able to work undisturbed and Hermione will go home and spend the time with her family. This meant he will only see her again next year. He hated goodbyes and he became very attached to Hermione but he had to see her one last time.

Hermione also felt her heart drop to the floor when the thought hit her. She packed her things with a heavy heart. Slowly she made her way downstairs. She was looking for Neville and Luna to join them on the train when she heard her name.

"Hermione!"

She turned around at the sound. Draco was hurrying towards her and when he reached her he hugged her tight. She threw her arms around his neck. He whispered in her ear.

"Hermione. You must have a splendid holiday with your family. I am going to miss you. See you next year." He whispered. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Draco. I hope you have a blessed holiday. I sure will miss you too but please say you will write?" She whispered back.

Draco laughed. "I will."

The first few days of Hermione's holiday went by in a drag. There was not a single day when she didn't think of Draco. At night she would go out on her balcony and look at the stars – knowing that the same stars are shining over him too. She sat outside for hours at a time – just thinking. Few days into the holiday she received a letter from Draco. He asked how her holiday was and how she was keeping busy. He told her about his days and what he was up to.

The night before Christmas Hermione was lying on her bed and staring at the roof, lost in memories of the past few months. It was near midnight. She had a joyful day with her parents. They made dinner together, drank eggnog before the fire, sung a few Christmas carols and then opened their presents. She smiled. She wondered what Draco's day was like and what he did. It couldn't have been much fun – being all alone. Just then there was a tapping on her window. Hermione jumped up to open the window and let the owl in. She detached the letter from the owl and walked over to her bed. It was a letter and not a note as she had thought. Her heart skipped. It was in Draco's handwriting! Eagerly she opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Hermione._

_Tonight is Christmas Eve and I had to write to you. _

_I hope you had a day filled with joy. I wish you a very merry Christmas tomorrow and that you will enjoy the day with your family._

_Mine was kind of dreadful – it was so silent but in a way it was also soothing._

_I find it impossible to not think of you. I constantly find myself wondering where you are and what you are doing. _

_I miss you_

_Christmas greetings,_

_Draco _

Hermione smiled at the letter in her hand. This was so sweet of Draco. She immediately grabbed a quill and parchment to write him back.

Draco's Diary

December 24th

This holiday was the first time in my life that I wrote a letter to a special girl. I had to let her know that I am thinking of her and that I miss her. I miss everything about her – her presence, her laughter, her company.

I can honestly say now that I am falling for her. I used to think it would be painful and hard – something one wouldn't like or crave. These feelings are not at all how I imagined it would be; it is far better - although the feeling of missing her isn't that pleasant.

When I think back about everything that has happened thus far I think I can retrace my consciousness of her back to the day after our second patrolling. By that time I have already been watching her. We didn't have to say much to understand the other. I didn't choose to fall in love with her – it just happened but I have no spite in it.

I believe her to feel the same about me; she didn't deny me when I kissed her - twice.

Draco was watching as the flames licked the wood in the fireplace when an owl tapped against his window. Hurriedly he went over to open the window and let the owl in. His heart was beating very fast and all he could concentrate on was the letter he now held in his hand. He shooed the owl away and went to sit in his chair in front of the fire again. Attached to the note was a small, red decoration. Draco wasn't sure what it was.

_Dear Draco._

_Your letter was a pleasant ending to my day._

_Merry Christmas to you too. Here is a small decoration from our Christmas tree – it is called fairy hair – I hope it will make the loneliness a little less dreadful._

_You are always in my thoughts and I can't wait to see you again._

_I miss you too._

_Sincerely, Hermione._

Draco folded Hermione's letter again and felt happiness wash over him. He closed his eyes and twirled the fairy hair around his finger as he laughed out loud from all the happiness that was now in his heart.

**A/N: Please review… Thank you!**


End file.
